


The Way It Goes

by jules90210



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Family, Family Drama, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 23,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jules90210/pseuds/jules90210
Summary: This story is a continuation of "Say You Won't Let Me Go", primarily focusing on Mackenzie Hotchner and her upcoming journey. Enjoy! xx





	1. Chapter 1

It had been three days since Mackenzie Hotchner had confessed her recent revelation to her Aunt Penelope. The eldest Hotchner daughter, who had just graduated high school and was headed to Georgetown University in the fall, was pregnant.

She was with child. Whatever else you could call it. She was 18, and she was going to be someone’s mother. The thought alone could make Mackenzie be sick, though that could also be morning sickness. She didn’t really know.

Mackenzie jumped at her phone vibrating next to her. Keeping this secret had done nothing but leave her jumpy and fearful of people finding out. Unlocking her phone, Mackenzie read the message.

_Today’s the day, kiddo. I’m gonna swing by the house in the afternoon, when your brothers and sister are out. You are going to feel so much better after you tell your parents, Mackenzie. I promise. xoxo Aunt P_

Aunt Penelope was rarely wrong, in fact most of her parents teammates were rarely wrong, probably had something to do with the ability to profile another human being based on their actions and body language. Mackenzie silently prayed that her Aunt Penelope was right, and her “right streak” didn’t come to an end this afternoon.

*****

Mackenzie, Penelope, Aaron, and Emily sat at the Hotchner kitchen table. With the rest of the Hotchner children out and about, Penelope and Mackenzie took the opportunity to reveal the big news to her parents.

“Mackenzie, you’re quiet this afternoon, everything okay hon?” Emily reached for her daughters hand, ending the previous conversation about Jack’s new job with Social Services.

“I need to tell you and Daddy something.” Aaron and Emily exchanged looks, as Penelope reached for the young girl’s hand under the table.

“What’s up Mack? You know you can come to us about anything.” Aaron frowned at his daughters sudden shyness.

The tears quickly fell from Mackenzie’s face, she swiped at her eyes quickly before looking at her parents, fear written all over their faces. Penelope began to rub circle on her back, trying to ease her emotions.

“I’m pregnant. I found out about five days ago. Just before graduation.”

Mackenzie tried to read the emotions on her parent’s faces but came up short. As the silence grew, so did her need to be sick. Before either of her parents could open their mouths, the 18 year-old was barrelling to the kitchen sink, removing the contents of her stomach. She felt hand rubbing small circles on her back, presumably Penelope as her parents seemed paralyzed with the news.

“We are going to figure this out. I promise you.” Mackenzie’s knees nearly buckled at the voice, and she quickly turned to envelop her arms around her father.

“I’m so sorry, Daddy. Please, please don’t hate me. I need you.” Emily’s eyes welled at the sight in front of her. Not only did it feel like deja vu, for the once pregnant 15 year-old Emily, it warmed her heart to see her husband’s strengthen in such a moment of tension.

“Come sit, Mack. We need to figure some stuff out” Aaron guided his daughter to the kitchen table, as Emily grabbed hold of her hand, wiping the tears from her daughter’s face.

“Your dad and I, we are never going to leave you, every step of the way, however this plays out. We will be there. We will support you. We will love you.” Mackenzie held tightly onto her mother, as her tears soaked through her mom’s t-shirt.


	2. Brothers and Sisters

“How far along are you?” Madison Hotchner looked at her sister, wide eyed. Mackenzie had decided to sit her big brother, and little sister down after dinner to break the news of the impending Hotchner arrival. 

“I’m eight weeks.” Mackenzie held her non-visible belly, and looked up at her siblings. 

“Jack? Are you alright?” The 24 year-old looked at his baby sister, saw the fear and panic in her eyes. 

“Is it Liam’s?” Mackenzie wasn’t surprised by the question. After breaking the news to her parents, that had been her father’s next question. 

Mackenzie nodded, and both her siblings quickly grabbed hold of either one of her hands. 

“I’m gonna be here for you Mackie, whatever you decide to do.” Jack pressed a gentle kiss to his sisters temple, while Madison looked on. 

“Yeah Kenz, I’m not going anywhere. Besides, this gives us an awesome excuse to shop - with dad’s card.” Madison smirked at her older siblings, it had been a running joke in the Hotchner household that the family’s debt would be a result of Madison’s shopping needs. 

The three eldest Hotchner siblings laughed as they sat around the backyard patio. 

“Everyone has been so supportive. You guys, Penelope, heck even Mom and Dad. I don’t know what I’m gonna do yet. Abortion isn’t an option, I always said it would be if I ended up in this situation. But, I just can’t. I don’t know if I’m ready to be someone’s mom, I had plans and dreams and those would all disappear, for a few years anyway. I just don’t know yet.” 

“Well no one is making you decide right now, Mackie. You’ve got time. Just make sure, whatever you decide, it’s what you want. Don’t do this for anyone but yourself.” Jack nodded at his baby sister’s statement, Madison, despite her young age had always been wise beyond her years, and her siblings. 

“If it helps, you’ve helped me out a ton.” Mackenzie furrowed her brows at Jack, not really understanding what he meant. 

“Mom has been asking when I’m gonna marry Emma, and give her those grand babies. But I think in light of recent events, those conversations may end.” 

Mackenzie and Madison burst out in laughter, something the eldest Hotchner daughter hadn’t done in a while. The laughter was interrupted by the matriarch of the family, leaning at the backdoor. 

“I may not need a grand baby anytime soon, but Emma is definitely going to need a ring, young man.”

*****

“Hey honey” Emily Hotchner walked into her youngest child’s bedroom. 11 year-old James Hotchner was adjusting to the news his sister had shared with him earlier that afternoon. 

According to Mackenzie, James had handled the news well, asking his big sister if she was okay, and how we could help her. However, after James had learned that Liam, Mackenzie’s ex and the baby’s father, would most likely not be in the picture, the boy had grown furious. 

After returning from consulting work with the BAU, Emily had decided to have a chat with her youngest. 

“Hi momma.” James was on his laptop, not trying to hide the video games he was playing. 

“How are you doing, babe? Mackenzie told me she shared her news with you this afternoon. Are you OK with everything? Or do you have some questions you want to ask?” James nodded at the statement, before shutting his laptop. 

“I just don’t get it. How can you not want to be there for your kid.” Emily smiled proudly at her son, despite the life-changing news he had heard earlier, James was angered by the actions of her daughter’s ex. 

Mackenzie had been fearful that James would be disappointed with Mackenzie, the two had shared a close relationship since the day the youngest Hotchner child was born, and Mackenzie and her parents both feared this news may change their relationship. This revelation, that James frustration was targeted at Liam, rather than Mackenzie, was welcome news for Emily. 

“Oh honey, you are an amazing young man, do you know that? You have never stopped looking out for your siblings, since the day you could talk and walk. I know this is tough to understand, believe me, we are all trying to figure out why Liam is choosing to make these decisions. But let me tell you something, and it’s something I’ve told all your siblings. A partner, or significant other does not define who you are as a person. Mackenzie, she has to make some tough decisions in the next few months, but nothing that Liam has done or chosen to do will change how we think about her. We could sit here for the next 9 months and try to figure out why Liam has chosen to walk away, but that wouldn’t help the situation. What we need to do, is be there for your sister. We are going to help her, and guide her through this challenging time. That’s all we can do now, Jay.” 

James listened intently to his mother, digesting her words. 

“I can do that Momma. I just want to make sure that Mackenzie isn’t sad. Because what Liam did to her, it’s not right, and its not fair. And I still love her, and he isn’t going to change that for me.” Emily grinned at her son’s words before hearing her eldest daughter speak up. 

“Jamie, if Liam was half the man that you are, I would have been a much happier girlfriend. If I decide to raise this baby, I cannot wait for he or she to learn so much from you.”


	3. Stand By Me

Aaron Hotchner pulled into the parking lot of their family doctor’s office. Running late from a budget meeting with the senior department, Hotch hurried to make it to the fourth floor. 

This was Mackenzie’s first OBGYN appointment, having only been to the doctors previously to confirm her pregnancy via blood work, the 18 year-old was due for an ultrasound to check up on her and the baby. Both of her parents, despite their continuous support for their eldest daughter, were still struggling with the revelation and the tough months Mackenzie was about to embark on. 

“Aaron!” Hotch looked up and spotted his wife and daughter in the waiting room talking to a doctor, as Hotch approached the doctor guided the family into a room. 

Mackenzie laid on the examination table, as her parents stood by either side of her, awaiting the ultrasound. As the doctor informed the family of three on how the appointment would unfold, Mackenzie reached for her mother’s hand, a clear sign of the nerves the young girl was feeling. 

“Okay Mackenzie, i’m going to play the heartbeat now. So far everything looks good. Baby’s a good size, no visible signs of concern. Let’s take a listen.” 

The sound filled the air of the small doctor’s office. It was a sound Emily and Aaron had heard before, it had been over eleven years since, but it was a sound no parent would ever forget. The thumping of a healthy steady heartbeat left Aaron in awe. Because for the first time in his life, this was the sound of his grandchild. His baby’s baby. 

Mackenzie squeaked at the sound, looking at her parents wide-eyed as she felt what Aaron and Emily had felt four times before. It was ecstasy, the sound of your child’s heartbeat, the sound that confirmed there was life growing inside of her. The 18 year-old wiped the tears from her eyes, and Aaron grabbed his daughter’s free hand. 

“Pretty amazing, huh Mack.” 

*****

Aaron and Emily sat by the pool of their Georgetown home. Jack was out of town, on a week-long trip with his girlfriend, Emma to visit her parents in Seattle. Madison was up at Emily’s fathers estate, spending some of her summer vacation with Papa and GG. And James, was spending the evening at JJ’s with Michael. 

Mackenzie had gone up to bed after dinner, citing her all-day morning sickness as a precursor for an early night. The FBI agents, had decided to take the opportunity to enjoy the quiet outside. 

“How do you think she’s doing?” Emily asked her husband, after all these years, Hotch knew that Mackenzie’s recent news had left Emily thinking of Rome and the events the unfolded when she was a teen. 

“I don’t know, Em. I think she’s handling it all quite well. I think today changed a lot for her. Up until today the baby was this figurative thing, we had all been talking about it - but today she saw it. She heard it. It became real. I’m not surprised if she makes a decision about her future soon. I’m sure she felt a lot of things today, those feelings will determine what she wants for not only her, but for this baby.” 

Hotch rubbed smal circles on his wife’s back, as the couple both eternally thought of what was going to happen within their family in the coming months. The silence was interrupted by the sound of the back door opening and closing. 

“Hi honey, couldn’t sleep?” Emily motioned for Mackenzie to join them by the pool. The recent high school graduate nodded, and dipped her feet into the cold water. 

“I think I need to talk to you guys. I figured I should do it now, when its just us here.” Mackenzie pulled out a photograph from her back pocket, and handed it to her parents. Hotch recognized it right away, it was a sonogram. The one from earlier this afternoon. 

“Since I broke the news to you guys, and to everyone else we’ve referred to this as ‘the baby’. But today, I realized something. That’s not ‘the baby’. It’s mine. That’s Jack, Madison, and James’ niece or nephew. That’s your grandson or granddaughter. But most importantly, that’s my son or daughter. I made that. Granted, I didn’t do what I did with the intention of having a baby and becoming someone’s mom, but that’s what happened. And I’m not ready to forfeit. I’m in this, 100%. All I’m asking is that you continue to support me, not even financially, just mentally and physically. But even more than that, I’m asking you to support this baby. Show it the love, and kindness, and strength you showed me, Jack, Madison, and James.”

Aaron took a deep breath, looking at his wife who had tears in her eyes. He nodded, never breaking eye contact with his daughter. Emily nodded too, opening her arms for their daughter. 

“Please. I just need you guys to stand by me. I’m gonna need you more than ever.”


	4. Multiplied

Aaron Hotchner sat in his home office on a Saturday morning. Years ago, this place would be packed. When his kids were growing up Saturday and Sunday mornings, before the day truly began, were spent in Dad’s office. But as his kids grew older, their wakeup times grew longer and later in the day. As did Emily’s. 

Hotch was just replying to emails regarding his consultation work with a few local police departments when he heard a knock at the door. Looking up, Hotch grinned to see his oldest standing in the doorway. At 24 years old, Jack Hotchner looked exactly like his mother, something that warmed his father’s heart. 

“Jack! What are you doing here?” In his third year of university, Jack had moved to an apartment in downtown Virginia, and after graduating and taking a job with a local police department in social services, Jack had chosen to stay downtown versus moving back home. 

Hotch rarely worried about Jack, his son was happy with his life. Not only was he doing passionate work - working with victims and families who have suffered from heinous crime - he was also starting a life with a lovely woman. Emma, Jack’s longtime girlfriend, had also attended Georgetown University, the place where the young couple met. Emma and Jack had been dating for 5 years, and Emma had moved into Jack’s apartment just six months ago. 

The adjustments to his professional and love life, meant that Jack and Hotch hadn’t spent much time together as of late. Especially in the wake of Mackenzie and the baby, Hotch had missed spending time with his eldest. 

“Hey Dad, it’s been awhile so I thought I would stop in.” Jack took a seat in the leather seat he used to sit and colour in, just decades before. 

“How was Seattle? Mom said that you guys were thinking of heading back in a couple months?” Jack nodded, and pulled out his cellphone showing Aaron pictures of his trip to Seattle to visit Emma’s family. 

“Looks great, Jack. I’m glad you guys had a good time. So, what’s the real reason you’re here?” Hotch grinned as his son laughed. Just because Hotch was working part-time with the BAU, didn’t mean his profiling skills were dwindling. 

“I wanted to ask you for Mom’s ring.” Aaron smiled at his son. He hadn’t been surprised at all, Emily had been asking Jack what was the delay in a proposal, and Aaron knew his son was ready to settle down. Hotch opened the bottom drawer of his desk, pulling out the small velvet box that help Haley’s engagement ring, and placed it on his desk. 

“So you finally decided to make the jump?” Hotch asked, opening the box, and handing Jack the gold band with a large white diamond in the middle. 

Jack inspected the ring before placing it back in the box. 

“Yeah, I don’t know, I guess with everything going on with Mackenzie and all the changes in my life lately, I just thought why not? I’ve known I wanted to marry Emma for a long time, probably longer than i’m willing to admit. I love her, and I don’t want her to think I’m waiting or unsure about our future. I know what I want, and I want her next to me forever.” Hotch nodded, before getting up at enveloping his son in a hug. 

“Well your mom and I are very happy for you Jack. Both of your mothers are, that I know for sure. Have you given any thought on when you are going to propose?” 

Jack sat back down as Aaron leaned on the desk. 

“I was thinking of doing it next week, it’s the anniversary of our first date. I’m probably going to take her for a picnic at Georgetown, and do it there. I was actually going to ask Mom and the girls for advice once I was done here. Since you know, they probably have a better idea for this sort of thing” 

“It sounds lovely Jack, I’m sure Emma will love whatever you decide. Congratulations son.” Jack beamed at his father, clearly excited about sharing his upcoming plans with his father. 

“Speaking of congratulations, Mackie told me that I should get used to hearing ‘Uncle Jack’. How are you doing with that?” 

Hotch smiled, thinking of Mackenzie and her decision to raise the baby. 

“This family is multiplying by the second Jack. I cannot wait to welcome this baby into this family. I’m obviously concerned for your sister, but I know Mack, and she doesn’t do anything less than 110%. She is going to be a wonderful mother. And Emma is going to be a wonderful addition to the group too.”


	5. Changes

“You are absolutely glowing” JJ reached out for Mackenzie as the eldest Hotchner daughter had opened her front door. 

“Thank you, JJ! I feel like I woke up and looked pregnant. But things have been smoothing sailing so far. Sorry, I’ve told ignored the rest of you! Will my dad is in the backyard barbecuing, and Madison and James are out there too if you boys want to join.” Mackenzie let the LaMontagne family into her family home. 

“Mom! JJ, Will, and the boys are here.” JJ followed Mackenzie into the kitchen where the Matriarch was preparing for their family BBQ while enjoying a glass of wine. 

“Hey guys, I’m so happy you could come!” JJ embraced Emily, as Will and the boys headed to the backyard. 

“Oh you know we wouldn’t miss this for the world. Besides we have so much to celebrate, Grandma!” JJ winked as Emily rolled her eyes at the new nickname the rest of her friends and family had given her. 

“I’m too old to be someone’s grandmother, we need to work on a cooler name! I’m gonna need to enlist in Garcia’s help for this one.” Mackenzie laughed at her mother’s antics. Seriously, who would have ever thought that Emily Hotchner would be a grandmother? 

“OK, well aside from Grandma, get used to Mother-In-Law. How thrilled are you to start planning a wedding?” Emily beamed at JJ. Just over a week before, Jack had proposed to Emma. The entire BAU team was thrilled to see Jack starting his adult life off with a lovely woman by his side. 

After sharing the news of Jack’s engagement, and Mackenzie’s plans to have and raise the baby, Aaron and Emily had decided to throw a party, celebrating all the welcomed changes the family was experiencing. 

“I cannot wait, JJ. Seriously, Aaron and I have just been giddy all week. We’ve got so much to celebrate. I mean the wedding is a while away, Jack and Emma promised to not get married until after the baby gets here, so that Mackenzie can be a bridesmaid, and the baby can be a ring bearer or flower girl.” 

“So Mackenzie, when do we get to find out if there is a ring bearer or flower girl?” Mackenzie joined Emily and JJ at the kitchen table. 

“As soon as Penelope gets here with my little surprise. I had my ultrasound this morning, and the doctor gave me the sex on a slip of paper. I gave it to Aunt P and Uncle Dave, and told them to have a little surprise prepared for you guys tonight.”

*****

Once all the guests had arrived, and dinner had been served, Mackenzie, Dave, and Penelope had excused themselves heading to grab their surprise. Returning, with a tray of cupcakes in tow, Mackenzie grabbed the attention of her friends and family. 

“I know today is about celebrating my amazing big brother and my lovely soon-to-be sister, I also wanted today to have a little more to celebrate too. I had my ultrasound this morning to determine the sex of the baby, and thought we could have a little reveal tonight. So, Penelope and Dave have brought cupcakes, and each is filled with frosting. If the frosting is pink, it’s a girl. If it’s blue, its a boy. And since we are celebrating Jack and Emma, I thought I would ask you two to bite into the cupcakes first, and share the news with me.” 

Jack grinned at his baby sister, as Penelope handed him and Emma a vanilla cupcake. Mackenzie remained standing, Dave and Penelope on either side of her, as Jack and Emma exchanged looks. 

“On the count of three babe, its like practice for our wedding cake. 1…2…3…” Mackenzie and the rest of her friends and family watched intently as the newly engaged couple bit into their desserts. As everyone grew restless waiting for the news, Emma and Jack grinned at one another before turning their half eaten cupcakes to Mackenzie. 

Pink frosting. 

“It’s a girl, Mackie!” Jack and Emma embraced the younger woman, before Mackenzie was enveloped in hugs by all of her friends and family. 

A little girl.


	6. Mine

Mackenzie Hotchner walked into the bullpen of the FBI’s BAU unit. At just over six months pregnant, Mackenzie was no longer able to hide her growing bump. Which unfortunately meant, people were unable to hide their reaction to the young soon-to-be mother. The eldest Hotchner daughter locked eyes with Spencer first, who was returning from the kitchen with a hot cup of coffee.

“Hey Spencer! Busy day?” Spencer dramatically nodded his head, before setting down his cup of coffee. 

“Everyday is a busy day here. What brings you to the BAU?” Mackenzie lifted the brown paper bag from her hands. 

“Since Mom’s out of town on a consult, I thought I would bring Dad some lunch. Is he in his office?” Spencer nodded before returning to his reports. 

Mackenzie knocked on the office door, before hearing her father’s acknowledgement. When she walked in she found her dad in the same spot he tended to be in, behind his desk.

“Hi Daddy.” Hotch looked up from his file smiling at his daughter. The BAU Unit Chief closed his laptop, giving his full attention to Mackenzie. 

“Hey Mack, what are you doing here?” Mackenzie set the lunch bag on the desk, before sitting in the leather chairs by her dad’s desk. 

“Thought I would bring lunch. You know, since Mom’s out of town, and you tend to skip meals when she’s home” Aaron rolled his eyes at his daughter, and was amazed at her ability to sound just like Emily. 

“Well thank you, this is a lovely surprise. How’s your day going?” Mackenzie shrugged her shoulders. The father of four had noticed a slight change in her behaviour over the last week or so, and Aaron was concerned that his daughter was burying her thoughts and feelings. 

“I’ve been thinking a lot lately Dad. And I think I need your help with something.” Aaron urged his daughter to continue speaking, but saw her struggling to find her words. 

“You used to be a lawyer, right?” Aaron nodded. 

“I need to take the appropriate action to make sure Liam signs his rights away. I can’t risk him wanting to come into my daughter’s life, and I can’t risk him having a right to her, when he so easily wanted nothing to do with her.”

Hotch looked through his window to the busying bullpen before heading to his door to lock it. This was a private conversation, and the father of four didn’t want a passerby to interfere with this important conversation. 

“OK. I’m gonna make some calls to some old contacts I have. We can probably have something drafted in the next couple days. Mack, I don’t want you to have to go through a custody battle or any kind of legal fight. But, do you think there is any chance that Liam will refrain from signing away his rights?” 

Mackenzie shook her head feverishly.

“We’ve barely spoken since I informed him. And even then he tried to deny his part in this.” 

That revelation had made Aaron and Emily furious. Sure, they knew Liam hadn’t been an outstanding boyfriend, but they certainly had not expected him to up and walk away from their daughter at such an important time. 

“OK, I will see if I can have the papers drawn up for you by tomorrow.” 

“Thank you Daddy, I just can’t risk someone taking her from me. She’s mine.” Hotch nodded at his daughter, before grabbing hold of her hand. 

“And you’re mine, Mack. You and this baby, I will do anything for the both of you.”


	7. Like Mother, Like Daughter

“When did you know you wanted to be a mom?” Emily Hotchner looked up from the book she was reading in the living room of their Georgetown home to see Mackenzie, staring up at the ceiling, hands on her protruding stomach. 

“I don’t know if there was one moment when I knew I wanted to be a mom. But there were moments before I had you guys where I longed for you, longed to be someone’s mom.” 

Mackenzie looked at her mother, taking in her words before opening her mouth once more. 

“OK, when did you know you could be a good mom?” That question had Emily laughing, but it was obvious that her daughter was having serious doubts about her upcoming life changes. 

“I still don’t know.” Mackenzie furrowed her brows at her mother. How was that possible, the woman in front of her had raised four children, how could she not know if she could be a mom. 

“The truth is Mackenzie, you are probably going to spend everyday of your life wondering whether or not you can do this, and whether or not you are doing a good job. God knows I did. And its going to be harder for you, because you are doing this on your own. I mean, yes obviously you have this huge support system who will be here to help you out. But, at the end of the day, that baby girl has one parent, and its you. I don’t know if you will ever feel like you can be a good mother. What I do know is, you have an army of people behind you that believe in you. And that, that is going to help you for years to come.” 

Mackenzie moved on her spot across from her mother, to cuddled up beside her. Emily wrapped an arm around her eldest daughter, giving kisses to her temples. 

“Do you think I can do this mom? Can I be everything this little girl needs?” 

“I know you can, Mack. With every part of my being, I have faith in you and what you are about to embark on.”

*****

Madison and Emily had been baking in the kitchen when they heard the front door open. Christmas was quickly approaching, and Aaron and the boys had decided to go on a last-minute shopping trip, while Mackenzie had spent the day at the local elementary school where she was working as a secretary. 

Emily heard the garage door open and close, signalling someone’s return home. Mackenzie walked, or waddled, into the family kitchen area, bags in hand. 

“Hi honey, how was your day?” Mackenzie spoke of her day, as she went to grab a drink from the fridge. Before Emily or Madison could respond to Mackenzie, Emily heard the orange juice container fall to the floor. Turning around in an instant, Emily saw Mackenzie with her hand clutching her stomach, one hand on her back. 

“Kenz? Honey, are you alright?” The tears welled in Mackenzie’s eyes, and Madison was by her side, guiding her big sister to the kitchen table. 

“Something’s not right mom. I’ve been having this feeling all day. Something’s not right, I just know it.” Emily was kneeling by her daughter’s side, hands inspecting her growing belly, as Madison looked on wide-eyed. In a matter of seconds, Emily had determined the issue, and was giving her daughter a big grin. 

“Oh Mack. Nothings wrong. That’s a good feeling, that’s your baby kicking, sweet girl.” Emily gently placed her daughter’s hand where she felt her granddaughter kick, grinning at both Mackenzie and Madison, who too had placed her hands on Mackenzie’s belly. 

“You defintiely are your mother’s daughter Mackenzie. I thought the exact same thing when I was pregnant with you. Your dad nearly passed out in fright, and then practically peed his pants when he realized I had no idea what ‘kicking’ felt like.”


	8. Last Christmas

Mackenzie groaned as she felt her younger brother shake her awake. Rubbing her eyes, and looking over her bedside table, the young soon-to-be mother rolled her eyes at the time. 7:09am. It didn’t surprise her though, James was notorious for early wake up calls on big days, like Christmas. 

“Wake up Mackie! It’s Christmas, come on. Mom and Dad said we aren’t allowed to open any gifts until you are all awake.” James huffed as he nudged his sister, finally getting her to sit up. 

“Hasn’t mom ever told you never to wake a pregnant woman? You’re lucky its Christmas, or else I would have you on baby nighttime duty for the first six months.” James rolled his eyes, meeting his sister’s bluff before pulling her out of bed, and dragging her down the stairs. 

“Well good morning, sleepy head” Aaron greeted his daughter at the stairs, helping her maneuver before handing her a cup of hot chocolate. Mackenzie leaned into her father, as he pressed a kiss to her head, and then walked into the living room, wide-eyed and the gifts left for all of them. 

“Wow. I haven’t seen this many gifts since we thought Santa was real.” Mackenzie sat next to her mother, joining her brothers, sister, and soon-to-be sister. 

“Yeah Mom, you do know that there is no baby here yet. right?” Madison smirked at her parents, before beginning to hand out gifts. 

*****

Nearly 45 minutes later, wrapping paper had been shed, and the family was lazying out on the couches, the early morning wakeup call finally settling in. 

For the first time in over 11 years, gifts of baby clothes, and baby toys were opened. Mackenzie and the impending arrival were showered with much needed items for the baby’s first six months of life. Jack and Emma had also taken the morning festivities to officially ask each of Jack’s siblings, and arriving niece to participate in her wedding. 

Mackenzie turned to see her parents snuggling on the couch, before handing them their final gifts. 

“Oh Mack, you didn’t have to give us anything. You’ve got so much going on, how did you have time to grab us something?” Mackenzie shrugged at her mom’s reluctance to accept gifts from her children. After nudging them to open their gifts, Mackenzie grinned at their reaction. 

The eldest Hotchner daughter had gifted each parent with a picture frame. One side of the frame was filled, while the other remained empty. 

“It’s nothing big, just something sentimental. The picture that’s in there, its from the day I was born. Dad’s yours is a photo of Grandma and Chief, with you holding me. Then Mom’s yours is a photo of Nana, Papa, and GG with you holding me. The empty slot is reserved for when baby girl comes. We can have a photo of you guys with me and the baby. Kind of full circle I guess. The day you became my parents, to the day I became a parent.” 

By the end of her explanation, Mackenzie had both her parents in tears, as they enveloped her in a hug, peppering her with kisses and thank you’s. 

“This is wonderful, Mack. Seriously. You have no idea how much this means to us. Now we have a little surprise for you.” Aaron and Emily helped guide the heavily pregnant woman off the couch, leading her upstairs. 

Her parents stopped right in front of Jack’s old bedroom door. Mackenzie looked up confused at her parents, before her father opened the door. Well this certainly wasn’t how she remembered Jack’s room. Jack’s room had been transformed into a nursery, complete with a crib, changing table, and rocking chair. 

Mackenzie was amazed at what her parents had been able to accomplish. The walls were a light grey, and covered in photos of Mackenzie as a child, as well as the teenager throughout her pregnancy. The mother-to-be recognized the furniture immediately from family photos. 

“Dad and I always kept your cribs and baby furniture. We thought, when we finally did become grandparents we could gift you each with your old crib, and changing table. But with our situation, Dad and I decided that helping you with the nursery would be much more appreciated. Uncle Dave and Aunt P helped too. In fact, the four of us have started a college fund for her. We wanted to help ease any of your worries, Mack. I hope you love it.” 

Mackenzie hugged each of her parents before wondering through her daughter’s room, in total awe of all her parents, and godparents, had done for her. 

“It’s amazing. I love it. I cannot wait until I can open this door at this time next year, and she will be here, waiting for Santa”


	9. Fairy Godmothers and Godfathers

Mackenzie was sitting on her younger sister’s bed, braiding Madison’s hair. At 7 and a half months pregnant, Mackenzie had very few options in terms of movement and comfortability. 

“Do you remember when we were younger, and used to do this every night? I literally braided your hair for two years straight.” Madison rolled her eyes at her sister, before examining her hair in the mirror. 

“Well it’s not my fault that Mom can’t braid hair!” Mackenzie smiled at her younger sister, resting her hands on her moving belly. Mackenzie and Madison were only three and half years apart, and fighting or bickering rarely happened between the two. 

“Hey Madison, promise me something?” Madison turned to face her older sister confused at the change in her tone. 

“Uh, OK. What’s up?” Madison sat to face her sister, checking her phone quickly for messages from Henry. 

“Promise me that if this little girl has no idea how to braid her own hair, you will do it. You’ll be there for her.” Madison relaxed at her big sister’s request, fearing that something more serious was going to be revealed. 

“Oh my god, Kenzie. Don’t ever do that. You know that tone freaks me out. I thought you were going to say you were dying or something. Of course I will braid her hair, I’m gonna do all the fun stuff that you won’t let her do. I’m going to be fun Aunt Madison!” Madison beamed at her sister. 

“Actually Madison, I think you’re official title will be “Fairy Godmother Madison”, at least that’s how Penelope refers to herself.” Mackenzie smirked as she saw the gears turning in her younger sister’s head, the unshed tears well in her eyes.

“Me? You want me to be her godmother?” Mackenzie nodded feverishly before giving her baby sister a big hug, careful of the growing belly between them. 

“Are you kidding me? I wouldn’t want anybody else to be her godmother. I want her to always have someone to turn to and talk to, if I shouldn’t be there. She needs a strong female role model, who isn’t her mom or grandmother. All signs pointed to you, Mads.” 

*****

Mackenzie knocked on the condo door, hearing her brother moving around his place. Mackenzie had been planning to visit Jack all week. Today was the anniversary of Haley’s death, and Mackenzie knew her brother tended to be more emotional on the anniversary of his mother’s death versus other momentous occasions. When Jack had mentioned that Emma would be out of town, attending her cousin’s baby shower, Mackenzie thought that the day could use something happy. 

“Hey Kenzie. Wow, you are starting to look huge.” Mackenzie rolled her eyes as she walked into Jack and Emma’s condo. 

“You sure do know how to compliment a girl, Jack. How are you even engaged?” Jack smirked at his sister, before offering her water and helping her get comfortable on his couch. 

“Are you doing OK, Jack? I know today’s a tough day. I can’t imagine its much easier without Emma here.” Jack sat on the couch with a somber smile on his face, as Mackenzie lifted her legs onto his lap, requesting a foot massage. 

“I’m alright. Mom and Dad came to her grave this morning, and I’ll be at the house for dinner tonight. It’s getting easier, I think. I’m in a place in my life where I am happy with all I’m accomplishing. I know my mom would be so proud of me. I’ve got an awesome fulfilling career, I’m engaged, I have amazing siblings and an even better support system. I would love to have my mom here, celebrating all of this with me. But, I’m still grateful for all that I do have.” 

Mackenzie listened to Jack. Her and her siblings didn’t get mushy and sentimental often, but Mackenzie, Madison, and James were all aware of how much Jack had been through and all he had lost before he gained so much. She would always be proud of her brother, and Mackenzie was thrilled to see him making life-lasting changes in his life. 

“Wel you are right, Jack. We are all so proud of you. I know Haley would be proud of you too. Especially when you add “Godfather” to your list of accomplishments.” Mackenzie giggled as she saw her brother’s eyes light up, a rare sight on this typically sad day. 

“Seriously, Mackie? Don’t fuck with me.” Mackenzie rolled her eyes and hit her brother. 

“I’m not kidding, Jack. I’ve already talked to Madison, she’s agreed to be the godmother. I want you to be this baby’s godfather. It wasn’t a tough decision at all. James is just too young, or else I would have asked him as well. But I trust you and Madison with my life, of course I would trust you with my daughter’s as well. Don’t freak out about the responsibility thing either. I’ve already sat down and worked out my will with Mom and Dad. Should anything happen to me, the baby will go to them first, if they’re around. If all three of us are gone, then its between you and Maddie.” 

Jack wrapped his arms around his sister, pressing a kiss to her temple. 

“Mackie, you have a way of making me smile and laugh on my saddest of days. I have a feeling this baby isn’t going to be any different. Of course, I will be her godfather.”


	10. Sweetest Devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's longer than normal, but I think it maybe one of my favourite chapters to date! Hope you enjoy xx

Mackenzie sat in her Uncle Dave’s backyard, surrounded by friends and family for a baby shower her Mom, Penelope, and Madison were throwing for her. 

Just entering her eighth month of pregnancy, Mackenzie was beginning to feel restless and anxious for the arrival of her daughter. But Mackenzie had been grateful when her mother and sister suggested a baby shower. At 18, almost 19 years old, Mackenzie had no idea what was needed to raise a baby, nor did she have the income to purchase everything. 

After a nice BBQ, Mackenzie had been instructed to sit down, as her friends and family showered her with gifts for her and her daughter. Baby blankets from JJ and Will, a set of books from Uncle Spencer, A top of the line stroller and carseat from her godparents, Emily's dad and stepmother, the Hotchner children’s only remaining grandparents, had built an identical nursery and bedroom for Mackenzie and the baby, should they ever need a place to stay. 

Jack and Madison, as newly hired godparents, gifted Mackenzie with a beautiful bassinet, built by Jack and designed by her little sister. Emily and Aaron, who had recently decided on their new nicknames - Honey and Pop - had found all of Mackenzie’s baby blankets, as well as Emily and Aaron’s blankets from their infancy. 

Overwhelmed with emotion, Mackenzie prepared to give a tearful thank you speech to her friends and family, but was interrupted by her younger brother. 

“Wait. I’ve still got to give you my gift.” Mackenzie watched as James brought out a laptop and projector, displaying an image on the side of Dave’s house. James adjusted the screen, and pressed play, sitting next to Mackenzie as his face filled the screen. 

“OK, so I don’t know your name yet, and I have a feeling your mom is going to keep it a secret until you get here. But, my name is James Thomas Hotchner. You can call me Uncle James, or Uncle Jamie, even Uncle Jay, I have lots of nicknames. I’m your mom’s youngest brother, and I’m the baby of this family. Or, at least I was, now you are the baby of the family. Literally, we don’t know your name yet, so we literally call you ‘baby’. I can’t wait to meet you, and play with you. I know a lot of people feel that way. So this video is going to be filled with your family, people you will love and know forever. This is all for you. Welcome to the family.” 

Mackenzie was already a wreck, she put her arm around her brother, as the video continued. JJ and Will appeared next, the couple grinning at the camera. 

“Hi sweet girl! It’s your Aunt JJ and Uncle Will. We cannot wait to meet you. We are so incredibly proud of your mom, and all she is doing for you. You are a lucky girl, you and your momma are gonna have quite the journey together. Just know, you can always count on your Aunt JJ and Uncle Will.” 

Mackenzie turned around blowing kisses to her blonde aunt and southern uncle. Turning around when she heard her uncle’s voice. 

“Hi there. I’m your Uncle Spencer. Technically I’m your Great Uncle, but JJ and Penelope have threatened to hurt me if I refer to any of us as “great uncles or aunts” so we are just going to stick to the typical Aunt and Uncle titles. Anyways, I cannot wait to see you. I know you have the most amazing family waiting to meet you, but don’t forget about your Uncle Spencer. And if you are watching this one day when you are much older, Uncle Spencer has lots of hookups with Ivy League schools.” 

“Am I looking at the right spot?” Mackenzie giggled as she watched her godparents, bicker over where to look in the camera. 

“Hi, baby! I’m your Aunt Penelope, and this is your Uncle Dave. We are so proud of your mom, and we can’t wait to meet you. As your mom’s godparents, we’ve spent her whole life making sure she has everything she’s ever needed. Even when your grandparents said no. And I know that just like us, your mom is going to spend her whole life making sure you have all you need.” 

“Listen up, kiddo. You are surrounded by people who love you and cannot wait to meet you. Don’t give your mom too much of a hard time, and know that Uncle Dave has lots of money. Whatever you and your mom need, Uncle Dave will give it to you.” 

Mackenzie smiled up at her Uncle Dave, true to his word 19 years before, when he had agreed to be her godfather, Dave had made sure all of his godchildren were taken care of. 

“Look who it is! It’s your favourite Aunt and Uncle!” Mackenzie watched as Emma and Jack appeared on the screen, grinning into the camera. 

“Well right now, you’re still Baby Girl Hotchner to us, but we will always be Aunt Emma and Uncle Jack to you. We are so excited to see you and watch you grow up, and we can’t wait to have you as a flower girl in our wedding. Try and catch onto that whole walking thing early, OK? It would make our lives easier if you could walk down the aisle. Listen, you’re mom has been my best friend since the day she was born, and ruined my only child days. She’s going to love you to the ends of the earth. Be good to each other.” 

Mackenzie felt Jack’s hand on her should, resting her cheek against it, the tears continuing to fall. The camera quickly displayed Madison, her ever bubbly self lighting up the screen. 

“I have a feeling Jack has already claimed to be the favourite uncle, but let’s be clear, your Uncle Jack can’t braid hair, or give you makeovers, or take you shopping like your Aunt Madison. Also, I’m better at sports than Uncle Jack. So whatever you need, kid, Aunt Madison will be there to help you out. We are gonna be roommates too, so while Uncle Jack is out with Aunt Emma having tons of fun, remember that Aunt Madison was at home with you changing diapers and feeding you at 4 in the morning.” 

Mackenzie felt her heart melt at the sight of parents on the screen. Her ever stoic father would have never been caught on camera before his children. But with every child his heart melted more, and the father of four was rare to say no to them. And her mother, her role model, and best friend looked not a minute older than 40. Both her parents had this glow and light in her eyes that Mackenzie knew was excitement and joy about her impending little girl. 

“Hi sweet girl. I know we will have a proper introduction in the delivery room, when you finally decide to get here, but I’m your grandma. And since your mom is a little younger, and I’m much too young for “grandma”, I’m your Honey. I can’t wait to hold you in my arms, and to watch your momma raise you to be an amazing human being. You have so many people who are excited to meet you, but no one is more excited than your mom. We love you baby girl. Welcome to this crazy family.” 

“Hi there. I’m your Pop. Your mom, she’s my first girl, and she has spent the last 18 years of her life wrapping me around her finger. And I have a feeling that you are going to do the exact same thing. I cannot wait to meet you sweet girl. Your mom, and your aunt and uncles are the lights of my life. I cannot wait to see what kind of light you bring to this family.” 

After her father’s statement, the screen went black, and the silence was met with loud applause, as everyone cheered on James for his amazing gift. James, grabbed his camera, before looking at Mackenzie. 

“I have my camera with me, if you are ready to make your contribution to the video.” Mackenzie wiped her eyes, and nodded as she saw the red light on the camera flick on. 

“Hi baby. It’s your mommy. God, so this is being filmed just as I finished watching the rest of this video. I am so thankful for every person in this video, and I hope you grow to love and cherish these people just as I did. I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life being your mom. Please, if I ever hurt you or anger you, know that it is never my intention. I want to only bring love and happiness into your life. We are going to learn so much from each other, and I cannot wait to see you. You are my sweetest devotion, and the best thing to ever happen to me.”


	11. Story Time

“Every time I sneeze, I just think she’s going to come right out.” At just over nine-months pregnant, Mackenzie Hotchner fell into her kitchen chair. Her parents amused by her dramatic antics. As Emily sorted through her work, she looked at her daughter, smirking. 

“Oh babe, you wish it would be that easy. I hate to break it to you, Kenz, but sneezing definitely won’t do anything. Pushing for two and a half hours, now that’s more realistic.” Mackenzie looked wide-eyed at her mother, as her father laughed from the kitchen sink, the young mother had her hands protectively on her belly. 

“Two and a half hours? Oh my god, why has nobody told me this before?” Emily set her work aside, before grabbing hold of her daughter’s hand obviously seeing the nervousness her comment had caused. 

“Childbirth is not easy, Mackenzie. In fact, its most likely going to be the hardest thing you have ever done. But, I’m confident that you can do this.” Mackenzie nodded, listening to her mother’s words, before taking a long drink of her water. 

“Can you tell me about when you had me? I need to know what I’m in for.” Emily looked back at her husband, who was very clearly disagreeing with the topic of story time. 

“Nope, Mackenzie, you don’t need to hear that story. I promise you.” Mackenzie glared at her father, a look that he was notorious for. 

“Dad, while I appreciate your efforts to censor me from gross things. I am about to give birth, so I’m going to kindly not take your advice, and ask mom to proceed.” Aaron rolled his eyes at his daughter, Mackenzie had a tendency to be strong-headed. When she wanted something, no one was going to convince her otherwise. Emily grinned at her daughter, proud to see how confident and strong the young mother was. 

“OK, well when I went into labour I was actually here, with Jack. I had just gone on maternity leave, and your dad was doing some last minute work with the BAU before his paternity leave started. Anyway, Jack had just finished school, and he and I were spending the day together. I had been having some contractions for the past week before, and your dad and I were convinced that I would have you by the end of the week. But Friday came, and nothing had happened. My contractions had been a little stronger that morning, but I hadn’t really thought much of it. You had wreaked havoc on my sleep cycle, so Jack and I had been getting used to having afternoon naps together. When we were headed to our bedroom, I was feeling a lot of pain and pressure, and as I was climbing the stairs my water broke. By the time I had made it up the stairs, my contractions had gotten much more painful and closer together. I had Jack call your Dad, and Papa, and by the time your Dad had gotten to the house, the labour had gotten so bad.” 

Mackenzie sat wide-eyed, as Aaron watched the scene from the kitchen sink, scrubbing the same dish for five minutes, and tensing at Emily’s story. 

“I had your Dad call an ambulance because I was certain that you wouldn’t wait until we got to the hospital, and I was not keen on your father delivering you in the backseat of the SUV. Anyway, I’m pretty sure I started pushing before your Dad even had a chance to grasp what was about to happen. I heard Papa, come in, and make sure Jack wasn’t in the room, and then it gets a little hazy. The paramedics made it not too long after, but by the time they had gotten there you were already trying to make an entrance. I pushed for just over an hour and a half, and then you were here. It was the scariest and most amazing thing I’ve ever done.” 

Emily looked at her daughter, who had her mouth open, and was wide-eyed. 

“I’m sorry. You gave birth to me on your BED. How have I never heard this story before? And, oh my god, why did you decide to tell me this now. Now I’m afraid that I’m going to be home alone and Madison or James are going to have to deliver this baby.” Mackenzie put her head in her hands as her mother laughed, trying to comfort her eldest daughter. 

“Don’t ever say that your Dad didn’t warn you, Mack. I told you that you wouldn’t benefit from this story.”


	12. Birthday

“Happy Birthday, Daddy” Madison leaned down to give her father a kiss on the cheek. The entire Hotchner family, including Jack and Emma, were seated at the kitchen table, enjoying Sunday brunch and the celebration of Hotch’s 64th birthday. 

“Good morning, sweetheart. Come sit, we’re having Mom’s famous banana pancakes.” Madison nodded, taking a seat in between Mackenzie and James. 

“Sleep any better last night, Mackie?” Mackenzie rolled her eyes at the statement. The heavily pregnant teen was five days away from her due date, and her body and mental state were taking a toll. 

“Barely. Between her kicking all night and my bladder needing to be emptied at least every hour, I probably got a couple hours of sleep. She’s not even here yet, and I’m already losing sleep. Typical Hotchner girl.” Aaron and Jack snorted at the statement, earning glares from the females. 

“Well eat up, Mack. Banana pancakes are good for the soul, and for the baby.” Mackenzie grinned as her father unloaded several pancakes on her plate, and the family gave a quick toast to their patriarch. In the middle of Emily’s toast, Mackenzie let out a yelp as she laid her hands on her belly. 

“You OK, Kenz?” Mackenzie nodded, as the pain subsided. For the last week and a half the girl had been suffering from Braxton Hicks, a sign that her daughter was slowly readying to join the world. 

“Totally fine. Don’t worry about me, today’s about Daddy.”

*****  
After brunch and the clean up that followed, the Hotchners gathered in the living room, as Aaron began to open his gifts. The team had given him a new set of golf clubs, hinting at Hotch’s intention to begin his retirement once the baby arrived. Jack and Emma had given him tickets to see the Washington Nationals with Uncle Dave, a new pair of running shoes were from Madison and James, and Emily had given her husband a weekend away to a Bed and Breakfast. 

Mackenzie, who was snuggled next to her father, picked up her gift bag. 

“It’s nothing big, just a small something from me and the baby.” Aaron grinned at his daughter, laying a kiss to the top of her head. Unwrapping his gift, Aaron beamed at the object inside. Lifting the coffee mug out of the bag, Aaron showed the others the phrase placed on the front. 

World’s Best Pop.

“Mack, it’s perfect. Thank you. I will use it forever.” 

*****

Aaron and Emily snuggled on the couch, as their children insisted on cleaning up. The couple of nearly 25 years, enjoyed the peace and quiet, a rarity in their household. 

“Happy Birthday, Hotch. Did you have a good day?” Emily leaned up to kiss her husband, as she felt him mumble a ‘yes’ into her lips. 

“I had an amazing day. Seriously, I couldn’t ask for more.” 

“How about a granddaughter?” Emily and Aaron turned their heads to see Emma and Jack helping Mackenzie out of the kitchen, their eldest daughter in visible pain. Emily and Aaron quickly moved from the couch and next to their daughter’s side. 

“What happened?” Emily looked wide-eyed at her son, as Mackenzie grabbed onto each of her parent’s hands. 

“Mackie’s water broke in the kitchen. I guess the Braxton Hicks were real contractions.” Just as Jack finished her sentence, Mackenzie’s knees nearly buckled from the pain. 

“OK, Mack? Let’s get you in the car and to the hospital. You’re gonna have this baby.”


	13. Birth Day

Mackenzie sat propped up in her hospital bed, hooked up to IV’s and machines monitoring her and the baby. Her siblings had followed her and her parents to the hospital, as everyone anxiously awaited the arrival of the newest Hotchner. Mackenzie glanced over to see her mom on the phone, once they had gotten settled into their hospital room, Emily had begun her phone tree - calling everyone to inform them of the impending arrival. 

“I’ll tell her Dad, yes of course. You’ll be one of the first to know. Love you too. GG and Papa are thinking of you, babe. I think that’s it though, I’ve managed to call everyone.” Emily sat by her daughter’s bedside, brushing Mackenzie’s already sweaty hair out of her face. 

“Thank you, momma. Seriously, I’ve been wanting to tell you for awhile how much your support means to me. When I told you and Daddy about the baby, you had no reason to be supportive or as helpful as you were. I don’t know how I got so lucky.” Mackenzie began to cry as she thought of all the love and support she and her daughter had, especially in the last nine months. 

“Oh my sweet girl, you will learn so very soon that a mother’s role is to be supportive and guide her children through life. Even when things don’t go as planned. But enough sappy talk, OK? Let’s focus on getting this baby out and into the world.” 

“My thoughts exactly, Mom. Okay Mackenzie, let’s check you out and see where we are.” The doctor walked into the hospital room, and prepared to examine the labouring teen. 

*****  
Jack and Madison had left James in the waiting room with Emma, afraid that Mackenzie’s condition may frighten the preteen. As they walked into the room, they heard their sister crying, as nurses and doctors began moving equipment and preparing the hospital room. 

“Knock, knock. It’s your favourite godparents!” Jack laughed at his entrance, but quickly frowned when he saw the glare each of his parents had given him. 

“Hi Mackie, how are you feeling?” Madison went to her mother’s side, looking at her sister and the pain written all of her face. 

“I don’t know if I can do this, you guys. I’m scared. What am I doing?” Jack exchanged looks with his sister, as he heard his father step in. 

“Mackenzie Amelia Hotchner. Your mother and I raised you to never doubt yourself. For the last nine months you have proved to everyone time and time again how strong, confident, and amazing you are. You are about to be someone’s mother, Mack. If I didn’t think you could do this, I wouldn’t have let you. But here we are Mack, in a hospital room and you are about to have a baby. I know you can do this, Mom’s knows you can do this, Jack, Madison, and James know you can do this. You need to know YOU can do this. Besides, it’s still my birthday. You have to do what I say, and I say let’s have this baby.”

Mackenzie nodded as she grabbed hold of her dad’s hand, looking at her brother and little sister. 

“Please, I need you all here. Don’t leave me.” Madison and Jack exchanged looks before moving to the head of Mackenzie’s bed. 

“We aren’t going anywhere, Mackie. We will be here the whole time.” Madison leaned down and gave her sister a soothing kiss, quickly being interrupted by the doctor at the foot of the eldest Hotchner daughter’s bed. 

“Well there isn’t going to be too much time left, Mackenzie you are ready to push.” 

*****

Mackenzie Hotchner lay in her hospital bed, sweaty and panting. For the last forty-five minutes, the 19 year-old had been doing her best to get her daughter out and into the world. Feeling defeated, Mackenzie whimpered at the pain. At the head of her bed, Mackenzie held onto her Dad’s hand as Jack and Madison stood behind him. Holding her leg, and more involved in what was happening, Mackenzie locked eyes with her mother who was in awe of the events in front of her. 

“Kenz, honey. Look at momma, I can see her, OK? She’s right there, you just need to hold on a little longer. She’s so close to being here with you, babe. Just a couple more pushes.” Mackenzie nodded, feeling her father rub his thumb along the back of her hand. Bearing down, Mackenzie groaned and pushed, hearing her family’s encouraging words. 

Just as the young mother was about to give up, she felt her body relax and the pressure dissipate, hearing a cry fill the room. Looking up, Mackenzie cried as she was handed her daughter, being peppered by kisses from her mother. As the doctors laid the baby onto Mackenzie’s chest, she locked eyes with the newborn. 

“Welcome to the world, sweet girl.”


	14. O.E.H

Mackenzie grinned down at the bundle of blankets in her arms. After delivering the baby, doctors had escorted Madison, Jack, and Aaron out while Mackenzie and the baby were cleaned up. As Emily sat on the other side of her daughter, both women were in awe of the newborn. The knock at the door caught the attention of Emily and Mackenzie, as the door opened and her immediate family walked in. 

“Hi guys.” Mackenzie beamed at her siblings and father, as they all huddled around the small hospital bed, trying to get a glimpse of the baby. 

“She’s beautiful, Mack.” Aaron had very visible tears in his eyes, as he was overcome with emotion of his daughter and granddaughter. Jack rubbed his dad’s shoulders, in complete awe of his niece. 

“Do you want to hold her, Daddy?” The father of four, and now grandfather to one, nodded as his eldest daughter transferred the bundle of blankets and baby into his waiting arms. Aaron adjusted to the weight of the baby, having been awhile since he had held a baby this new. 

“Hi pretty girl, it’s nice to finally meet you. I’m your Pop. God, you are the most gorgeous baby i’ve seen since your Uncle James. Look at your little blue eyes, I have a feeling those eyes are going to get me into a lot of trouble with your mom and grandma.” Everyone in the room laughed, and watched as the proud grandfather walked around with the new baby. 

“You know, Daddy, you two have something very special in common.” Aaron frowned at his daughter, unsure of what she was talking about. 

“She was born at 8:34pm. You guys have the same birthday.” Aaron grinned as he looked at the clock, then back to the baby in his arms. 

“Well then, Happy Birthday, sweet girl. Speaking of ‘girl’, do we have a name yet?” Aaron shifted the baby as she began to yawn, looking at her mother. 

“We do. Everyone, meet Olivia Emily Hotchner.” Aaron had moved next to his wife, feeling the baby slowly getting restless. The proud grandparents, looked at their granddaughter and namesake, growing emotional. 

“Happy birthday, sweet Olivia.”

*****

Mackenzie woke to Olivia crying next to her. The new mother was slow to get up, her body recovering from the effects of labour and delivery. Looking into the bassinet placed next to her bed, Mackenzie was quick to pick up her daughter, not wanting to wake her own mother who lay on the hospital room couch. Shifting her daughter’s weight in her arms, Mackenzie began to rock her daughter. 

Olivia, who’s eyes were a bright blue, looked up at her mother, adjusting to life in the real world. At 7 pounds, and four ounces, Olivia was a healthy little girl, who had her mothers eyes, nose, and blonde hair. The newborn let out a squawk, getting restless and hungry. Mackenzie adjusted herself, allowing her daughter to feed, before running her thumb along her daughter’s head. 

“I can’t believe you’re mine. It doesn’t feel real, but I am so happy you are here and finally with me. I know I’m a little young, and I know there are parts of your story that are going to be hard for you to adjust too, but you having so many people that love you, Olivia. Not just me, you have your Uncle Jack, and Uncle James, Aunt Madison and Aunt Emma, your Honey and Pop - I know those are weird names but my god you are going to love them so much. Don’t forget about all of Momma’s aunts and uncles. There is an army of people ready to meet you, and love you, and watch you grow. This is just the beginning, Olivia. I can’t wait to see where life takes you.”


	15. Home

It had been just over two days since Olivia Hotchner had graced the world with her presence, and the newborn and her mother were finally being discharged and headed home. Mackenzie, who was still recovering from giving birth, had transitioned relatively easily to motherhood. Already a pro at diaper changing and breastfeeding, the 19 year-old was handling the life change with grace and maturity. As she dressed her daughter, in one of the thousands of outfits gifted to her, Mackenzie looked up, hearing the hospital door open. 

“Can you believe I miss her already? I just went home to shower and change and grab your father but my heart hurts not being around her.” Mackenzie grinned at her parents as they entered the room. While her friends and family had praised her for her ability to adjust to motherhood, Mackenzie was in awe of how easily her parents were adjusting to their granddaughter. 

“Hi Daddy. I would offer Olivia to you, but I think Mom might cry if she doesn’t hold her in the next minute.” Emily nodded feverishly as her husband laughed. Passing the newborn off to her grandmother, Mackenzie gathered the rest of their things. Leaning on her father, Mackenzie watched as her mother trotted the baby out of the hospital room and down the hallways. 

“Ready, Mack? Let’s get you two home.” Mackenzie exhaled deeply, allowing all of her nerves and anxiety to settle. This was it. This was the beginning of her life as a single mother. 

*****

Mackenzie walked up the driveway to her home, her father had a steady hold on the carseat, as her mother grabbed the remaining bags. The front entrance was decorated with pink balloons and sign informing all that “It’s A Girl!”. Knowing that her parents wouldn’t have chosen such a flashy choice of decoration, Mackenzie turned around eyebrows raised at her parents. 

“I know I’m not a profiler, but I do know my parents. Neither of you are fans of the flashy decorations. So, who’s in there?” Emily and Aaron exchanged looks, before her mother spoke up. 

“It was Penelope’s idea! So don’t blame us, but everyone wanted to come see you and Olivia so we let Penelope run the show. It’s nothing big in there, just a room full of people who love you and want to meet the little one.” Mackenzie laughed as she walked up the steps, opening the door to her living room filled with loved ones. 

Penelope rushed to the front of the room, wrapping Mackenzie in her arms, as Emily and Aaron followed behind her, Olivia in tow. 

“Look at you, kiddo. Had a baby barely two days ago and you’ve already got your figure back. Now let me see her, Aunty P needs some snuggles.” Mackenzie laughed as she grabbed the carseat from her dad, removing the newborn. Penelope took the baby to the couch, where JJ, Madison, Emma, and Emily fawned over the little girl. 

*****

“Motherhood looks good on her.” Dave watched his goddaughter walk around the room, showing off her daughter to her friends and family. Jack and Aaron both nodded their heads, their pride worn on their sleeves. Mackenzie made her way over to three of the most important men in her life, Olivia wide-eyed and taking in her surroundings. 

“Hi Uncle Dave. Want to hold her?” Her godfather leaned over pressing a kiss to her cheek, before glancing down at the baby and holding her close. 

“She’s gorgeous, kiddo. She’s gonna be a stunner. Hi Olivia, it’s your Uncle Dave. Look at you with those big blue eyes, just like your momma.” Mackenzie grinned watching on as her godfather and daughter interacted for their first time. 

Mackenzie glanced around the room, where her mother chatted with her aunts, her siblings laughed with her cousins, and her godfather and uncles watched as her father worked to prevent Olivia from growing fussy. 

Her face was beginning to ache, after smiling for two straight days, Mackenzie couldn’t help but be overjoyed with her life. This was her home, and her family and she was so grateful to be able to share this with her daughter.


	16. Honey

Emily Hotchner woke to the sound of her granddaughter in the next room. At just shy of one month-old, Olivia Hotchner was proving to her mother that newborns were not easy. The mother of four, and now grandmother of one, glanced at the clock. _3:55am._

She certainly did not miss this. However, Emily knew what a newborn could do to a parent's sleep, and coupled with the fact that her daughter was doing this on her own and had taken on the brunt of the work, the experienced mother got out of bed. Walking the short distance to her granddaughter’s nursery, Emily opened the door.

In her crib, Olivia lay kicking her legs, wide-eyed as Emily picked her up, bringing her to the rocking chair and getting comfortable. As grandma and granddaughter got settled, Olivia's cries turned to whimpers, a sound Emily was familiar with. 

“Well Olivia, you’re not hungry and you don’t need to be changed, so Honey has a feeling that those cries were for some cuddles. I’m right aren’t I? Four kids later, I know all the tricks, sweet girl. You can’t get anything passed, Honey.” 

Olivia looked up at Emily with the same eyes that Emily had seen on Mackenzie nineteen years before, using her tiny hands to reach for Emily’s shirt. The matriarch of the Hotchner family could sense that the newborn was starting to fuss again, and not wanting to wakeup her mother or any other member of the family, Emily carried the little girl downstairs. Walking down the steps and into the living room, Emily walked over to the various photos hung on the wall of their family home. Looking down at her granddaughter, Emily laughed realizing the newborn was fixated on the images on the wall. 

“I know you aren’t up there yet, but that should change real soon, Olivia. Look at all these photos, these are people who love you so much. There’s Honey and Pop the day the got married, and there’s your Uncle Jack at his high school graduation. There’s your Aunt Madison riding her bike, and your Uncle James taking his first steps. And look, there’s your momma the day she was born.”

Emily looked long and hard at the photo of her eldest daughter the day she was born. Emily looked absolutely exhausted in the photo, but despite the draining work her body had been through, the then mother of two looked absolutely elated, the tiny bundle in her arms resembled the newborn in her arms 19 years later. 

“Your mom is a tough one, kiddo. I’ve known it since the day she was born. She’s going to be hard to disappoint, that I know for sure. But whatever she does, she learned it from me and from you, Olivia. Honey has done whatever she can to make sure all of your aunts and uncles were cared for and loved, and nothing will change for you. Honey’s always got your back.”


	17. SSA Pop

Mackenzie set Olivia down in her baby carrier as she took a seat at family dinner. Every Sunday night, for as long as Mackenzie could remember, was family dinner night at the Hotchners. Even when Jack went to university and eventually moved out, should Emily and Aaron be home and not on a case, the FBI agent parents had a mandatory rule: everyone was home for Sunday dinner. This Sunday night was no different, the entire Hotchner family including Jack’s fiancee Emma, were seated at the kitchen table for dinner. 

“So Jack, Emma, how are the wedding plans going?” Emily took a sip from her wine glass as she looked over to the newly engaged couple. 

“Plans are going well. We’ve actually set a date, the wedding will most likely be on May 28th. We haven’t picked a venue yet, but we’ve got a few ideas. Then I need to pick out the bridesmaids dresses, and my dress of course.” The girls listened intently to Emma and her discussion of the wedding. In the last six months, conversation at the Hotchner household had revolved around two things - Olivia and the wedding. 

“Yeah book May 28th down in your calendars, everybody. I don’t want anyone on a case or heavily pregnant.” Jack smirked as he looked at his parents and Mackenzie. Growing up, the Hotchner children had a running joke of their parents continuous absences for work. 

“Well, now that you mention it. There is something I want to discuss with you guys, there’s a reason we really wanted you all for dinner tonight.” Emily reached for her husband’s hands, offering him a look of encouragement as he began to address his children. Before being able to explain, the patriarch of the family was bombarded with questions from his kids.

“Are you guys getting divorced?” 

“Are one of you dying?” 

“Oh god, are you guys pregnant now too?” 

Aaron rolled his eyes when he heard Jack suggest another possible pregnancy. His kids always had a tendency of being dramatic, they got it from their mother. 

“God no. No one’s dying, no one’s getting divorced, and no one’s pregnant. As far as I know.” Hotch looked to his daughters, as James and Jack laughed at their father’s antics. 

“Yesterday, I officially put in for my retirement. I told the team, and as of April 27th, I will no longer be an active FBI agent. I’m obviously going to be an active resource to the team, should they need me. But I will be a retired man.” 

“Congratulations, Daddy. What made you decide to officially retire?” Madison looked to her father, despite being 15 years old, she was always more mature for her age. 

“I had always said that I would retire by 60. I’m getting old, and my body isn’t what it used to be. But, this family has had many changes and I wanted to be here more. I don’t know if I want to be SSA Aaron Hotchner anymore, but I do know that being Dad, and Pop is something I want to be for the rest of my life. So I’m hanging up one hat, to wear two much more meaningful ones.” 

Emily took the moment to cheers her husband, as her family celebrated another important milestone. After the conversation had died down a bit, Olivia took the opportunity to make her presence known, crying in her bassinet and demanding attention. Mackenzie looked to her father, a smirk on her face. 

“Here’s your chance Dad, time to where the hat that says Pop. Your granddaughter needs a diaper change.”


	18. A Million Years Ago

“Hey Dad, are you busy?” Aaron looked up from the files and his laptop, smiling at his daughter before motioning for her to come in. Despite having officially retired last week, the former FBI agent was still dealing with consultations and offering his resources to his former team. Taking a seat in one of the leather chairs across from her father’s desk, Mackenzie placed the baby monitor on her dad’s desk. 

“What’s up, Mack?” Mackenzie shrugged before looking down at her nails. 

“Do you think you can just listen out for Olivia? I’m gonna go for a walk.” Aaron noticed the change in her daughter’s behaviour, his normally bubbly daughter, was obviously sad and acting off. 

“Everything OK, Mack? You seem a little off?” Mackenzie quickly swiped at her eyes before looking at her father. 

“I don’t know, just have a lot going on in my head right now. I think I just need to clear my thoughts.” Aaron nodded at his daughter, all too familiar with the feeling. 

Mackenzie watched as her father shut his laptop, and got up from his desk, grabbing the baby monitor. Confused, Mackenzie raised her eyebrows at her father unsure of all the movement. 

“Well let me come with you, OK? Madison and Henry are downstairs with Jack and Emma, they can listen out for the baby. You and I could use some quality time together." 

*****

Mackenzie and her father walked down her childhood street. After Emily and Aaron had gotten married, they purchased the Georgetown home, building a home for their children and their growing family. 21 years later, the family of six still lived in the same area, a home that was now forming for Olivia and any other additional family members. 

Aaron waited for his daughter to speak. Mackenzie, unlike her other siblings, was more quiet and soft spoken. Despite her stubbornness and confidence, when she was feeling off, the new mother didn’t like to be forced into conversation or addressing feelings. So her father waited until the 19 year-old was ready to speak. 

“You know, I graduated a year ago last Thursday.” Aaron remembered, because yesterday marked the one year anniversary since Mackenzie had shared the news with her parents about Olivia’s conception. 

“I just, I don’t want to seem whiney. Because, the truth is, I love everything about my life. I love my daughter, and if I had to go back to when I first found I was pregnant, I wouldn’t change a thing. But, I just feel like if you had asked me just over a year ago what my plans were, having a baby wasn’t going to be my answer. I just thought things would be differently. I had different plans you know. I guess, I just see everyone else doing what I thought I would, and it’s a hard pill to swallow. I look at my friends, and they are all finishing their first year of college and getting jobs that they dreamed of getting. And I know, that I can still achieve that, I really do, I just have to wait a little longer. But then I see Jack and Emma, and I see Madison and Henry, and I wonder if I will ever have that again. I think I’ve just accepted that it’s going to be just Olivia and I forever. And I will die a happy woman if that’s what happens, but it still hurts to know that every time I meet a guy, or go on a date, I’m gonna have to watch them react to the idea of Olivia. I don’t know, Daddy. I just, my life before Olivia, and all my plans and dreams feels like a million years ago. I don’t know if I will ever get to have them.” 

Aaron looked at his daughter, and to be honest, the father of four was somewhat relieved. Emily and Aaron were always concerned for their eldest daughter. Since she was little, Mackenzie was notorious for compartmentalizing and bottling up her feelings, much like her mother. This little outburst, not only reminded Hotch that his daughter was still very much 19 years-old, it also reminded him that things weren’t as perfect as she had been letting on. All her feelings and thoughts, were justified. Since the minute she had announced her pregnancy, Aaron and Emily had been vocal on what this life change would have on Mackenzie and her ideas and plans for her future. 

“You know, Mack, these feelings are so normal to have. You aren’t doing the mainstream thing, you aren’t in college, or at college parties, or working toward a degree. You are a mother, you had a baby, and now you are spending your life being her mom. Feeling like you are missing out, or sad because of what you aren’t doing, that’s normal. But do not, for one second, think that just because you are doing things differently means, you aren’t doing things that are meaningful or important. You may not have a degree in law, or working at a hospital, but you are a mother. And in my books, that’s the hardest job anyone can have. So you aren’t in a relationship, no big deal. Because that baby at home, she will be the best and most honest and rewarding relationship you ever have. And I am not saying this just because I’m your father, but any man would be lucky to have you. And even luckier to have Olivia. It just might take a little longer to find him, and there is nothing wrong with that. Because as far as I’m concerned, you have done so much on your own, I don’t think you need anyone else.” 

Mackenzie leaned into her father, and Aaron saw the tears in her eyes. This was hard, her life was hard, but she had to admit she loved every part of it. 

“It might feel like a million years ago, and that’s okay, but it’s not. It’s only been a year, and a tough year it has been, you have so many good, fun years to look forward too. Don’t look back, Mack. There’s nothing you can do about the past, but the future, that’s in your hands.”


	19. Mothers

Mackenzie woke on her own for the first time in months. Checking her iPhone, the mother of one frowned at the time. 10:04am. Since the birth of her daughter, Mackenzie was becoming accustomed to waking up in the early hours of the morning. Growing concerned the young mother was about to go determine the gift behind her sleep in, but was interrupted by her bedroom door opening. Jack, James, Madison, and Aaron walked into Mackenzie’s bedroom, Olivia being held in her grandpa’s arms, and a tray of food in Madisons. 

“What’s all of this for?” Mackenzie looked at her family members confused, as Olivia began fussing for her mother. At three months old, Olivia and Mackenzie were starting to get a hang of their daily routine, and both grew fussy when without the other. 

“It’s for mother’s day, Kenzie.” James replied.

“Yeah, since this is your first mother’s day, and Olivia is pretty crappy at getting gifts, we thought we would help her out.” Mackenzie and Aaron smirked at Jack’s antics, as Madison lay the tray of food on her sister’s bed. 

“Did you do this for Momma, bug? Did you make all of this food for Momma?” Mackenzie rubbed Olivia's belly, as the infant giggled at her mother and her expressions. Looking up to her siblings and father, Mackenzie frowned as she realized one important individual was missing. 

“Speaking of mothers, where’s ours?” 

“In her bed, enjoying her breakfast. You can’t have all the attention, Mackie. You aren’t the only, mom.” Mackenzie rolled her eyes as Jack spoke, taking a forkful of pancakes and enjoying them.

*****  
Mackenzie walked downstairs into the kitchen, her family seated at the table. 

“I got to sleep in, have breakfast in bed, and then got to have the most relaxing bath ever. Mother’s day is pretty awesome, I should have gotten pregnant a long time ago.” Mackenzie laughed as her parents rolled their eyes, Olivia babbling in her baby carrier. 

“OK teen mom, hurry up and sit down we’ve got presents.” Mackenzie resisted the eye roll at her sister’s nickname, before taking a seat next to Olivia’s carrier. 

“Me first!” James handed Mackenzie a small bag, watching his sister unwrap the coffee cup with Olivia’s tiny handprints on it.

“Oh Jay, this is amazing. Thank you!” Mackenzie pressed a kiss to her brother’s cheek before grabbing the gift from Jack and Emma. Opening the envelope, Mackenzie laughed as she unveiled a gift card for ‘Unlimited Free Babysitting’. 

“We thought, since you were so nice to make me the godfather, I could be so nice as to offer unlimited babysitting for the rest of my life.” Jack smirked. 

Madison passed her gift to her older sister, offering a brief explanation before Mackenzie opened the gift. 

“I thought that since I am the Godmother, and it is mother’s day, I should get something for the both of us.” Mackenzie rolled her eyes, but then beamed as she unwrapped the shirt’s from the bag. Inside, were two adult t-shirts with the phrase ‘Olivia’s Tribe’ written on the front. Mackenzie enveloped her sister in a big hug. 

“OK, Mom and Dad’s turn.” Mackenzie turned to her parents as her father passed Mackenzie a gift bag. Unwrapping it, the eldest Hotchner daughter revealed a jewellery box. Opening it, Mackenzie was nearly brought to tears by the items. Her mother and father had gifted Olivia with a gold bracelet. Engraved with the letter ‘H’, representing the baby's last name. When Mackenzie and Madison were each born, Aaron had gifted Emily and his daughters with the same bracelet. Mackenzie wiped the tears from her eyes, as she heard her mother speak. 

“We know the gift is technically for Olivia, but we figured you could hang onto it until you are ready to give it to her.”

*****  
Mackenzie walked onto the family’s backyard patio, where her mother sat enjoying a glass of wine. 

“You know, you’ve been doing this as long as I can remember. I don’t think I can name a mother’s day you didn’t end with a glass of wine in the backyard.” Emily looked for her daughter as she took a sip from her glass. 

“Well when you are raising four young kids, sometimes this glass of wine on mother’s day was the only alone time I ever got.” Emily smirked. 

“Did you have a good mother’s day, Mom?” Emily nodded before grabbing hold of Mackenzie’s hand. 

“Of course. Anytime I can spend the entire day with my family, is a good day. How about you, Mack? How was your first mother’s day?” 

“I couldn’t ask for anything more. I love you, Momma. Thank you for being an amazing mother, and an amazing Honey.” Mackenzie pressed a kiss to her mom’s cheek. 

“I love you too, Mack. Thank you for making me a grandmother, and the most proud mother on the planet.”


	20. Smile

“Come on Liv, smile for momma.” Mackenzie sat on the couch of her home, four month-old Olivia in her lap. The baby was staring wide-eyed at her mother as she tried to get a smile. 

“Well at least we know she’s a Hotchner, she doesn’t smile.” Mackenzie smirked at her younger sister’s comment. 

Aaron and Emily Hotchner were on a weekend trip to Seattle with Emma and Jack, as the soon-to-be newlyweds got their parents together one final time before the wedding. With their parents and older brother gone for the weekend, Penelope had moved in temporarily to help out the younger Hotchner children. 

“You know, your Dad is the only Hotchner I know who rarely smiles. The rest of you, you’ve been smiling since the day you were born.” Penelope sat next to Mackenzie, making faces at Olivia. 

James walked into the living room and leaned down to face his niece. 

“Come on Olivia. Smiles for Uncle Jay!” As the youngest Hotchner began to make funny faces, his sisters and aunt laughed at Olivia’s strong will to maintain a poker face. 

“OK well since she has the facial expressions of dad….what makes dad laugh?” Mackenzie looked at her siblings for answers. 

“Um, Mom?”

*****

Mackenzie was in the kitchen respond to emails on her laptop when her parents walked through the front door. Entering the kitchen, Mackenzie greeted her mother and father, Olivia bouncing away in her baby carrier. 

“Welcome home. How was Seattle?” Mackenzie listened as her mother and father spoke of their time with Emma’s family. 

“It’s good to be home. I’ve missed you guys. Especially you, Liv. Pop missed you.” Mackenzie smiled at her father’s nickname for his granddaughter, as he picked the baby up from her carrier. 

“Oh look at how big you’re getting! Honey wants to just eat you up.” Laughing at her parents, Mackenzie was about to get back to her emails when she heard her father. 

“Look at that big smile, sweet girl. Are you smiling for Pop and Honey?” The mother of one nearly jumped out of her seat. 

“Did she just smile?” Aaron and Emily both nodded, not breaking eye contact with their granddaughter. 

“Unbelievable. We’ve all been trying to get her to smile all weekend. How did you do that?” Mackenzie peered over her father’s shoulder, as he coaxed another smile out of her daughter. 

“I don’t know. I’ve just been talking to her, she’s been smiling for me for weeks.” Mackenzie’s jaw nearly hit the floor after learning of her daughter’s antics. 

“Of course. She’s been watching all of us bust our asses to make her smile. And all we needed to do was mention Pop and Honey. What a drama queen.”


	21. Mr & Mrs. Jack Hotchner

Jack adjusted his tie as he looked in the mirror. Today was the day. Jack Hotchner, son of Aaron and Emily Hotchner, the eldest of four was marrying the love of his life, Emma Nicole Woods. 

After putting on his suit jacket, Jack took a sip from his beer. His groomsmen had left the husband-to-be to give him time to get ready and brace himself for the day’s events. Hearing a knock on the door, Jack looked at the mirror to see his father and mother walk into the room. 

“Hi Sweetheart.” Jack laughed as he saw the tears in his mother’s eyes, his father rested a hand on the small of her back. Taking a deep breath the eldest Hotchner child turned to embrace his mother. 

“Hi guys.” Jack pressed a gentle kiss to his mother’s cheek. 

“We won’t take up too much of your time, just wanted to give you a bit of a pep talk before you walk out there.” Aaron smiled at his son, as he heard his wife speak up.

“I am so proud to be your mother, Jack. Despite all you have gone through and all you have lost, the fact that at such a young age you were able to find room in your heart to have me as a mother, that is something I am eternally grateful for. Jack, my heart aches at the fact that your mom cannot be here with us today, but I am so thankful that I can be here for you. You are going to make an excellent husband, Jack. Emma is so lucky to have you to spend the rest of her life with, and the same goes for you. You two balance each other out, you remind me a lot of me and your dad. Just please know that you will always have me to talk to, and your father and I will spend the rest of our lives guiding you and Emma, and watching you grow from husband and wife to mother and father, and achieve so much together.” 

After his mother finished speaking Jack held onto her tightly, whispering his love for her in her ear. Hotch watched as mother and son shared a moment, before pulling something from his pocket. Gold cufflinks.

“I know that technically the tradition is to give a bride her something new, but I figured Emma wouldn’t appreciate cufflinks. And really, this is something new and borrowed. I wore these the day I married your mother, and I know she would have wanted nothing more than for you to have them. Your mom would have loved Emma, Jack. There isn’t a doubt in my mind, in fact she reminds me so much of your mom, that I think Emma was sent to you from her. Look, you and I have been through a lot. But I couldn’t be more proud of the man you have become, and the husband you will be. This marriage thing isn’t always going to be easy, but please learn from our mistakes and hold onto that woman for the rest of your life. I love you, Jack. You’ve taught me so much and I wouldn’t be the dad I am today without you.”

Jack embraced his father, the tears visible in both of their eyes. 

“OK, enough of this sappy talk. Let’s get you married, Jack.”

*****

Mackenzie wiped down her satin baby pink gown. Before the reception begun, immediate family and members of the bridal party were having their photos taken with Mr. and Mrs. Jack Hotchner. Bouncing Olivia in her arms, the young mother waited with her baby sister and brother as they watched Jack and Emma take photos with their parents. 

As the family of now eight posed for pictures, the photographer motioned for a photo with Jack and each of his siblings. Being the oldest, Mackenzie went first. 

“Give me, Liv. I want to hold my goddaughter for a bit.” Passing the baby off to her uncle, Mackenzie adjusted her hair and dress before facing the camera, her family watching on. 

“Jack? I just wanted to say that I’m so proud of you. Seriously, I am so happy for you and Emma. And I know, Liv would appreciate some cousins soon.” Jack smirked at his big sister, as she wrapped his arms around him, Olivia giggling at her grandparents behind the camera. 

“I love you, big brother.”

“I love you too, Mackie.”


	22. No Surprises

“You have a date?” Mackenzie rolled her eyes at her dad’s reaction.

“Yes, now could you please close your mouth, its not like the possibility of me going on a date was that improbable.” Emily smirked at the conversation going on between her daughter and husband, while Olivia attempted to crawl around the kitchen. 

“Of course it’s not improbable, I just didn’t know you were really talking to anyone. Who’s the guy?” Aaron picked up Olivia from the floor. 

“It’s Ryan. Jack’s friend. I’ve always known him, and with us both being in Jack and Emma’s bridal party, we were talking more and more. He asked me out last week. And he know’s about Liv, so there aren’t any surprises there. It’s just casual, grabbing a cup of coffee. I just don’t want to say ‘yes’ if I can’t find someone to watch Livi for a bit.” 

Aaron exchanged a look with his wife. Of course, at 19 years old, Mackenzie hadn’t need to ask for permission. Nor was her father warranted of giving his opinions. However, Aaron was cautious with his daughter. After everything she had gone through, especially with Liam and now Olivia, the father of four worried about his eldest daughter. 

With the silence growing longer, the matriarch of the family spoke up.

“Either your father or I will watch her, Kenzie. Don’t worry about that. You should have a fun time with Ryan.” Mackenzie pressed a kiss to her mother’s cheek, as she played with her daughter who remained in her father’s lap. 

“What do you think, Liv? Think momma should get back into the dating game?” Olivia babbled away, kicking her legs as she looked at her mother. 

“Just don’t end up accidentally pregnant this time.” Aaron smirked. 

\-----  
“Liv go see Pop. Crawl to Pop, sweet girl.” Emily and Aaron each sat on opposite ends of the living room floor. At nearly six months old, Olivia was just starting to crawl and maneuver around. Her grandparents watched as she tried to maneuver to Aaron, but was distracted by the sound of the front door opening. 

“I’m home.” Mackenzie walked into the living room, grinning as she saw her daughter in her mother’s lap. 

“Well…how was it?” Mackenzie grinned as her mother tried to pry details out of her, while her father attempted to ignore the conversation. 

“It was…really really good.” Mackenzie beamed.

“You know what, its just about Olivia’s bedtime. How about, Pop puts her to bed. And you ladies can have your chat.” Aaron picked up the baby, as her mother and grandmother said their goodnights, before bringing her upstairs. 

“So, really good, eh? How’s Jack going to feel about that?” Mackenzie rolled her eyes at the thought of her older brother. 

“It was so good, mom. For the first time in a longtime, I felt like I was Mackenzie. And Mackenzie the 19 year-old, not Mackenzie the teen mother, or Mackenzie Olivia’s mom, I was just me. And it was unexpected because Ryan know everything about me. He’s known me since I was 13, he knows about Olivia and Liam, and everything, and he doesn’t care. Not because he wants no part of it, because those are all things and he still likes me.” 

Emily laughed as she heard her daughter give details about the date. Call it mother’s intuition, but the mother of four had a strong feeling that the relationship between her eldest daughter and Jack’s friend would not be one to end anytime soon. 

“Well I’m happy for you, Mackie. Seriously. You deserve happiness.”


	23. Mine

“You’ve been seeing Ryan a lot lately.” Aaron looked up from his newspaper as Mackenzie walked into the kitchen on Saturday morning. The mother to one, had been spending lots of evenings with Jack’s friend, and the two were truly enjoying the other’s company. 

“He’s a good friend to have. I don’t have many of those now. I like his company.” Mackenzie poured a cup of coffee, before leaning down to give Olivia a kiss from her highchair. 

“How does you brother feel about it?” Aaron smirked as Olivia began clapping, trying to gain the attention of her grandfather or mother. 

“I told him about it, so did Ryan. Apparently Ryan asked Jack about how he would feel before asking me out. He didn’t want to step on anyone’s toes. Jack doesn’t seem to have an issue with it, obviously he’s looking out for me, but I don’t think I have to worry about being misused by Ryan. I like him, Daddy.” Mackenzie lifted Olivia into her lap peppering the 7 month-old with kisses. 

“Well I’m happy that you are happy, Mack. That’s all I want for my kids, to be truly happy.” Aaron got up from his seat at the kitchen table, pressing a kiss to his daughter’s temple before heading upstairs. 

*****

Mackenzie went to open the front door. With her siblings all out and about, and her parents at a team dinner, Mackenzie and Olivia were spending a quiet night in. The mother of one opened the door, not expecting anyone, and was surprised to see Ryan. 

“Hey, what are you doing here? I didn’t expect to see you here tonight.” Mackenzie motioned for the older man to come into the house, Olivia playing in her playpen. 

“I didn’t have any plans, and I knew you would be here with Olivia, so I thought I would join.” Ryan replied, walking into the living room with Mackenzie. 

“You didn’t have to do that, I’m sure you would rather be doing a million other things besides hanging out with me and Liv.” Ryan shook his head, insisting that he had made the right decision. 

“Well if you say so, Liv and I are just about to continue our marathon of Say Yes to the Dress. But I suppose we could watch something else.” Mackenzie smirked, as Olivia gave a no-teeth smile to Ryan. 

“What are you talking about Say Yes to the Dress is my favourite show.” Mackenzie shoved his arm as Ryan sarcastically replied. 

“Haha. You don’t have to be a jackass, you know. But if you say its your favourite show, I guess we can keep watching.” Mackenzie un-paused the TV as she sat next to Ryan, resting her head on his shoulder. 

*****  
Several episodes of Say Yes to the Dress later, Olivia began to fuss in her playpen, her tiredness growing evident. Moving to get up, Mackenzie picked up her daughter, grabbing her stuffed bear. 

“I should probably put her to bed, are you OK here by yourself for a few minutes?” Mackenzie looked to Ryan. 

“Of course, but why don’t I help you put her to bed. I don’t mind.” Mackenzie smiled at the man in front of her, before nodding as Ryan followed her to Olivia’s nursery. 

Mackenzie dressed Olivia in her pjs, changing her diaper, and preparing the baby for bedtime. She picked her up, and headed to the rocking chair next to the little girl’s crib, picking up Oh The Places You’ll Go, Ryan watched mother and daughter from a distance, leaning against the changing table. After finishing the book, Mackenzie fed Olivia, as the 7 month-old slowly closed her eyes. 

“Goodnight, sweet girl. Momma loves you.” Mackenzie placed the girl in her crib, lifting the blankets and playing her bear next to her. Feeling Ryan walk up to the crib, Mackenzie looked over her shoulder, smiling at him. 

“She really is beautiful Kenzie. Just like her mom.” Mackenzie beamed at him, as she felt his hand at the small of her back. 

“I do make pretty beautiful babies, huh? I’m glad she’s all mine.” Ryan laughed at the younger woman, before looking into her eyes. 

“Well, I would like for her mother to be all mine. If she wants to?” Mackenzie looked at her hands before leaning into Ryan, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. 

“She would want that.”


	24. King of Her Heart

“Well if it isn’t my favourite goddaughter and great goddaughter!” Mackenzie laughed as David Rossi walked through her kitchen, Olivia kicking her legs in her mom’s arms. 

“Hi Uncle Dave. How was golfing with Dad?” Mackenzie passed her daughter off to her godfather, as her dad walked into the room. 

“I won, so I would call that a success.” Aaron smirked at his best friend, while Mackenzie cleaned up the kitchen. 

“What’s with all the cleaning, kiddo? Is the Queen coming over for dinner?” Mackenzie rolled her eyes but was interrupted by her father. 

“No, not the Queen. The king, of Mack’s heart. The boyfriend is finally joining us for family dinner.” Since Mackenzie and Ryan had officially been dating for just under a month, the mother of one thought it was time for him to join her family for dinner. 

*****  
Emily and Aaron prepped Sunday dinner as their kids congregated in the kitchen. Despite his many times at Hotchner dinners in the past, Ryan was officially invited to this dinner as Mackenzie’s boyfriend. Seated at the kitchen table with Jack, Emma, and Mackenzie, Ryan looked right at home holding Olivia. 

As the family of eight and Ryan sat for dinner, each of the Hotchner’s made conversation with the young man, trying to learn a little bit more about the now boyfriend to Mackenzie. 

“So Ryan, are you working?” Aaron took a sip from his wine glass, making eye contact with Jack’s friend. 

“Yeah, I’ve been working at a middle school downtown. It’s been keeping me busy, but the dream is to be working with kids who have English as a second language.” At the young age of 25, Ryan was a grade seven english and gym teacher. 

“And how are your parents?” Emily smiled at the younger man, despite being Jack’s friend for nearly 15 years, Emily knew that now being Mackenzie’s boyfriend meant her husband would be much harder on him. 

Ryan maintained his cool during the entirety of the dinner. His ability to make conversation with each member of her family made the man so much more appealing to Mackenzie. She knew things were still in there early stages, but she knew she was falling hard for him. 

*****  
Aaron walked into the living room, as his daughters and wife cleaned up from dinner, the father of four thought it was perfect timing for a one-on-one chat with her daughter’s new boyfriend. Walking into the room, Aaron was prepared to play the stoic father he had always been labelled as, but as he saw Ryan playing with Olivia on the floor, he couldn’t help but have respect for the man in front of him. 

“She’s pretty cute, huh?” Ryan looked up from the floor, smiling at the older man. 

“She’s something else. Definitely a heart warmer.” Ryan made faces at Olivia, as Aaron took a seat on the couch, observing the two. 

“Ryan, I hope you didn’t think I was giving you a hard time at dinner. I have reasons for my behaviour. Mackenzie has been through so much, as you know, and my heart won’t be able to take it if she gets hurt anymore than she already has. Same goes for Liv.” Ryan nodded, scooping Olivia into his lap. 

“Aaron I’ve known you for 15 years. I expected nothing less from you, if I were a father there isn’t a doubt in my mind that I wouldn’t act the same way. But Mackenzie’s tough, sir. And I don’t have any plans on walking away. Your daughter and granddaughter have brought me a lot of happiness in the last few months.”

The one-on-one chat was quickly interrupted by the woman of the hour. As Mackenzie walked into the room, she raised her eyebrows at the scene in front of her. Though she trusted her father immensely, Mackenzie was still questioning why her father and boyfriend were alone in a room together. Nothing good comes from those situations. 

“Everything OK in here?” Both men nodded, their attention quickly focusing on the little girl stealing their attention. 

“OK, well dessert is served whenever you guys want to join us.” Mackenzie replied, walking out of the room. 

Aaron got up from the couch, waiting as Ryan picked up Olivia, leading the young man back into the kitchen. 

“You know, Liv has the effect of filling a void you didn’t even know existed.” Aaron smirked as he looked at Liv resting her head on Ryan’s shoulder. The young man nodding at the father’s words. 

“I know, believe me. Kenzie has the same effect.”

Aaron smiled at Ryan’s words, as he rested a hand on Ryan’s shoulder. He knew of that feeling, had felt everyday since Mackenzie was born, and had been reminded of it when Olivia made her entrance. He knew what that feeling could do to a man. He hoped Ryan was prepared for it.


	25. G.N.O

“So, your Mom tells me that this new beau of yours has met the family?” Penelope smirked behind her wine glass. 

Growing up, the Hotchner children were well aware of the frequent G.N.O’s - or Girls Night Out - hosted by their mother, Aunt JJ, and Aunt Penelope. As Madison and Mackenzie grew older, and more interested in adult topics, the Hotchner girls were invited to join the seasoned veterans. 

“He did. It’s not like he’s unfamiliar to the family, he’s been Jack’s best friend since the fourth grade, but he finally came to dinner as my boyfriend.” Mackenzie blushed as she sat, Olivia in her lap drinking her bottle.

“And things are going well?” JJ asked from her place at the kitchen table. 

“Very well, its the first time i’ve been this happy in a relationship. And he adores Olivia, and she seems to love him. I couldn’t ask for more right now.” 

“And Madison…how’s my son treating you?” Everyone laughed at JJ’s remarks as it was Madison’s turn to blush. 

“Treats me with nothing but respect, JJ.”

“I should hope so. Your Mom can only be a grandma to one for now, and don’t even get me started about how young I would be!” 

*****

“Is she sleeping through the night yet?” Penelope looked at Mackenzie, as Emily was rocking Olivia to sleep. 

“Just about. She usually gets up maybe once every other night. So I’m finally getting my nights back.” Mackenzie smiled as she looked to her mother and daughter. 

“You know Mack. We may say this a lot, but we are so proud of you, sweetheart. And to see you excelling in so many aspects of your life, I couldn’t be happier for you.” Mackenzie grinned as Penelope enveloped her in a hug. 

“You too, Madison. You are growing into such a smart, beautiful, strong young woman.” Madison smiled at her parents, as Emily walked over, Olivia asleep in her arms. 

“I think she’s out for the count. Do you want to go put her to bed? Or shall I?” Mackenzie shook her head, opening her arms for her daughter. 

“I’ll put her to bed, I’m probably going to head up for the night. When baby sleeps, mom sleeps too right? Love you guys.” Mackenzie said her goodnights, before carrying Olivia upstairs. 

“OK, Madison, she’s gone. Give Aunt JJ and I the dirt on Ryan.” Emily rolled her eyes and laughed at Penelope’s antics. 

“I’ve got no dirt to give! Seriously, I think she’s being super quiet about him because this feels really real for her. It’s not like Liam or any other guy. This isn’t a crush, I think this is going to be a really serious relationship for her.” Emily nodded at her daughter, agreeing with every word. 

“Ugh, boring. I want juicy stuff. Mama bear, you got anything? 

“He’s good to her, Pen. In the few times he’s been to the house, he’s been nothing short of exceptional. You know, when Mackenzie was first born, Aaron and I used to spend all this time coming up with what her future would entail. And when we talked about husbands, or partners, or whatever, I feel like we described Ryan. I know its early on, and they aren’t even that serious yet, but he’s everything we’ve wanted for her. Olivia too, it’s already obvious how much he cares for her.”

Penelope, JJ, and Madison grinned at Emily’s response. Beaming with happiness for Mackenzie and all she had going for her. 

“So what you are saying is, if he’s in this for the long haul, and so is she…then this could be it?” JJ asked. 

“I’m saying, he’s the one. He’s the one for both of them.”


	26. Are You Gonna Be My Girl?

“Mama, Mama! Mama!” Mackenzie beamed at her daughter sitting in her high chair at the kitchen table.

“Hi Livi, Momma’s almost done with the dishes. Then we can go practice our crawling, OK sweet girl?” Mackenzie laughed as her daughter giggled from her high chair. 

At almost eight months old, Olivia Hotchner was beginning to display personality traits and quirks that her entire family loved. The infant was developing her vocabulary, learning to crawl and shuffle around her home, and was starting to clap and laugh when engaging with her family. 

Just as the young mother lifted her daughter out of the high chair and into her arms, both Hotchner girls were alerted to the sound of the doorbell ringing. Carrying Olivia to the front door, Mackenzie peeked through the peephole seeing Ryan on the other side. 

“Hello there.” Mackenzie grinned at her boyfriend as he crossed the doorway planting a chaste kiss on her lips, then waving to Olivia. 

“Hi ladies, I thought I would come by on my lunch hour and hang out.” Olivia clapped as Ryan talked, making the two adults laugh at her antics. 

The new couple and young baby settled into the Hotchner living room, Ryan immediately getting on his hands and knees to play with Olivia. 

“How’s work going?” Ryan had just began a new school year teaching gym and English to middle school children at the school Ryan, and the Hotchner children had attended. 

“Nothing to complain about, just wanted to take some time to hang out with you guys. I miss you when I’m not here.” Mackenzie smirked at her boyfriend’s cheesy behaviour, as he pressed a kiss to her temple. 

“Well, we kinda like when you are here, so I guess you can stay.” Ryan rolled his eyes. 

*****

Mackenzie smiled at the sight in front of her. After a quick bite to eat, and an intense carpet play session, Olivia was sleeping in Ryan’s arms.

“I should put her in the crib, let her have her afternoon nap.” Ryan nodded. 

“Let me do it.” Mackenzie grinned, as she watched her boyfriend head upstairs towards the nursery. 

Ryan came down ten minutes later, Mackenzie cleaning up from their impromptu lunch date, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. 

“That was fast. She’s down already?” Ryan nodded, pressing kisses down Mackenzie’s neck. 

“Mhmm. Piece of cake.” Ryan saw Mackenzie’s obviously changed behaviour, looking a little more down then usual. 

“You OK, Mackie? You seem a little off.” Mackenzie sighed before turning to face her new boyfriend. 

“I don’t want you to take this the wrong way, Ry. Because you mean so much to me, and I know Olivia loves you. I just got sad today when I saw you with her. Her father wants nothing to do with her, and it breaks my heart everyday because I know I’m one day closer to having to explain that to her. I know she has strong male figures in her life, my dad, Jack, my uncles. But I just feel like she’s been cheated a bit. You are great to her, Ryan. And it makes me so happy to see you take to her so easily, but it just reminds me that she’s missing a father.” 

Ryan nodded. He knew of Olivia’s father, had seen Mackenzie and Liam date one and off during his girlfriend’s high school years, and his blood boiled when he discovered that the teenage boy was choosing to remain irresponsible after his actions, and leave his girlfriend with this big life change. He knew it hurt Mackenzie more than she let on. 

“You know this might not be the best time, but Mack, and I mean this with all my heart. I’m in this for the long haul. I’m in it for you. But I’m also in it for Olivia. Because believe it or not, in these short months she’s brought this new happiness into my life, and I’m not racing to let it go. I want her, and I want you. Not one or the other. Both of you. So the question is, are you gonna be mine? I want you and Olivia to be mine.” 

Ryan saw the tears in his girlfriends eyes, wiping away the few that were falling, and he pressed a quick kiss to her lips before she responded.

“We are yours.”


	27. Stand Up

Mackenzie pulled up to James’ school parking lot, Olivia babbling away in her car seat. With Mackenzie working as an admin assistant at the elementary school nearby, it had become routine for her to pickup her baby brother from his middle school. It also just happened to be the same school where Ryan was working, so the mother to one didn’t mind sneaking in a couple minutes to see her boyfriend each afternoon. Mackenzie spotted James right away, carrying his backpack and decked out in cargo shorts and a Washington Nationals t-shirt. However, very unlike her baby brother, James wore a big frown as he headed to his sister’s car. 

Sliding into the front seat the youngest Hotchner child barely said a word, before looking out the window of the car. 

“Well hello James, I’m good thanks for asking. What’s with the mood, Jay?” Mackenzie frowned at her youngest sibling, as he shrugged his shoulders at her question. 

“Everything OK at school, Jay?” Before she could continue to prod the boy about his behaviour, he snapped a response. 

“I’m fine. Can we please just go home?” Mackenzie nodded, putting the car in drive and exiting the parking lot. 

*****  
After returning from a case in Texas, Emily was looking forward to a quiet evening. Though that quickly changed as she and the rest of her family noticed the abnormal behaviour from James. After dinner, the mother of four headed to her youngest son’s room, peeking in to find him on his computer. 

“Hey honey. Can we talk?” James looked up at his mom, nodding and shutting the laptop. 

“Are you alright James? You seemed very quiet at dinner, and Mackenzie said you didn’t seem too happy after school today. Is there something you want to talk about?” Emily was met with a shrug of James shoulders, and rolled her eyes at his stubborn behaviour. 

“Is everything OK at school? Are you having some issues with the kids?” James shook his head. 

Feeling as though she wasn’t getting anywhere with her son, Emily nodded her head and headed for the hallway. 

“Well, whenever you are ready to talk, Dad and I are here, babe.” Just as she walked out of his room, Emily turned at the sound of her son’s voice. 

“They keep calling Mackie a slut.” Emily was taken aback by her son’s language, returning to her seat at the foot of his bed. 

“Who’s calling your sister that?” James locked eyes with his mother. 

“These guys at school. One of them is Liam’s younger brother. He keeps saying that Mackenzie was sleeping with a bunch of guys, and it’s impossible to know that Olivia is Liam’s. Then they kept saying the only reason Ryan is with her is because she’s good in bed.” James bit on his lip, obviously upset about the words he was hearing about his big sister. 

“James you know none of those things are true. As for Liam, clearly something is wrong with that family, but I can promise you that Olivia is unfortunately his daughter, and your sister has struggled for a longtime about his choice to not be in her life. Honey, I know its not easy to hear those things about your sister, but don’t punish her for what others say about her. She does enough of that herself. We need to support her, and back her up when people say these things.” James nodded at his mother’s words, before asking one final question. 

“Those guys are wrong about Ryan, right Mom? He really cares about her, right?” Emily smiled at her son’s worry for his big sister and niece. 

“Jay, I don’t know if Ryan or Mackenzie know this yet, but that man is in love with your sister and Olivia. He is obsessed with both of them. And I promise you, he is everything those two will need.”

*****  
Mackenzie pulled in front of James’ school, Olivia sleeping in her car seat. Waiting for her baby brother, Mackenzie rolled down her window as Ryan approached the car. Leaning in, the middle school teacher placed a kiss on her lips.

“Well, good afternoon to you too.” Mackenzie giggled against his lips. 

“Sorry, I’ve just been thinking about doing that all afternoon. James shouldn’t be too much longer, I saw him in the halls with a couple kids.” Mackenzie nodded, pointing as she saw her brother head towards the car. 

Ryan and Mackenzie watched as James stopped before the car, turning to one of the boys waiting outside. The youngest Hotchner sibling, walked from the car towards the boy and punched the kid before him. Wide-eyed and shocked at her brother’s actions, Mackenzie jumped out of the car, as Ryan ran towards the scuffle. As Ryan broke up the fight, and helped James towards the car, Mackenzie remained open-mouthed. 

“Jay, what the hell was that?” Mackenzie handed her brother a water, as she inspected his busted lip. 

“You are the best sister out there, Mackie. And Olivia is so lucky to have you as her mom. Those kids can’t keep calling you names just because you had her so young. I wasn’t going to let them say that stuff about my big sister. Besides, they kept saying that Ryan is only with you because you are good in bed. And I know teachers can’t hit students, so I hit them for Ryan.” James pressed the cold water bottle to his bleeding lip, before getting into the passenger seat.

Ryan and Mackenzie exchanged a look, both speechless at James and his behaviour. Mackenzie furrowed her brow at the event that had just occurred, before Ryan spoke up.

“Well he’s right about one thing. Just because I can’t hit kids, doesn’t mean nobody should. I hope James gave them a good one. Let them know not to mess with the Hotchners.”


	28. Here For You

Ryan had gotten the frantic call from his girlfriend just after midnight. Aaron Hotchner had collapsed in the living room before heading to bed. He had been unconscious for several minutes, and despite being brought back to consciousness was currently being transported to Georgetown Hospital. Mackenzie had been a panicked mess when she had called Ryan. Before the call was over, Ryan was in his car headed to the hospital. 

Navigating through the many hospital wards, Ryan locked eyes with Jack first. 

“How is he?” Jack was pale, obviously shaken up from the news of his father. 

“The doctors are looking at him now, they think it was a combination of sun stroke and his high blood pressure. It’s probably nothing serious, but its kinda freaked everyone out.” Ryan nodded listening to his longtime best friend. 

“How’s Mackenzie?” Jack smirked at his friend before responding. 

“She’s OK. A little shaken up, she was with Dad when he collapsed. I’m sure she wants you.” Jack pushed Ryan towards the rest of his family. 

“Ry!” In a matter of seconds, Mackenzie was in his arms, her tear-stained face resting against his shoulder as he held a tight grip on her. 

“Hi, I’m sorry I couldn’t get here sooner. How are you?” Mackenzie shook her head, swiping at her eyes before responding. 

“I’m alright. Kinda terrified though, I’ve never seen Dad like that. Just so helpless.” Ryan nodded, rubbing small circles on her back. Looking around the room, Ryan gave his hellos to the rest of the Hotchner family. Catching a glimpse of Olivia in her car seat, Ryan smiled at the sleeping little girl. 

The quiet moment was interrupted by the sound of the doctor calling for Emily. 

*****  
After the doctor had updated the Hotchner’s on their patriarchs condition, Emily had been the first to go and visit Aaron. After giving their parents some much needed time alone, their kids grew anxious to see their father. Mackenzie walked into the room first, eyes red and puffy from crying. She locked eyes with her father immediately, and despite her sad behaviour, he wore a big smile. 

“Oh sweetheart, don’t cry. I’m alright. I’m right here.” Mackenzie held onto her father tightly. 

“Don’t ever scare me like that. Seriously. It’s not cool.” Aaron rolled his eyes, amazed at the fact that his eldest daughter sounded so much like his wife. 

“I’m going to do everything I can to be with you, and your brothers and sisters, and your mother, and Liv. I will do absolutely anything.” Mackenzie smiled as her father pressed a kiss to the top of her head. 

*****  
Emily helped her husband through the front door of their home. After a few days recovering in the hospital from exhaustion and dehydration, the father of four was ready to be back home. Guiding him into the kitchen, the parents grinned to see their children prepping dinner, Olivia seated in her high chair. 

“Dad! How are you feeling?” James rushed to his father’s side wrapping his arms around him. 

“I’m good, slowly feeling better. Thank you guys for being so helpful around the house, your mom and I really appreciated it.” Giving his kids a big grin, one that only they could bring out in the otherwise stoic man. 

“Well we are happy to have you home, Daddy. And we have a little surprise for you.” Aaron raised his eyebrows at Mackenzie’s statement.

“Don’t worry its not too big, just something sweet to help you feel better.” The mother of one took Olivia out of her high chair, hiking her on her hip. 

“Well where’s the gift?” Emily took a seat next to her husband, totally unaware of her children’s surprise. 

“Hey Liv, who’s that?” Mackenzie pointed to her father, as the other Hotchner siblings tried to coax the baby. 

“Pop! Pop!” Olivia beamed, clapping her hands as she said her grandfathers name. 

Aaron grinned at his granddaughter as she reached out for him. Mackenzie passed her daughter off, letting the grandfather of one relish in the moment. 

“Hi sweet girl, oh you have no idea how happy that made me. That voice could cure any disease.” Aaron laughed as Olivia grabbed hold of his nose, giggling at her grandfather. 

“Pop is gonna do whatever he can to be here for you forever.”


	29. Wants

Mackenzie walked downstairs with Olivia clad on her hip. Dressed in black jeans, and an off the shoulder top, the mother of one was surprised to find her boyfriend in the living room with her brother and father. 

“Hey! When did you get here? I didn’t even hear the door.” Setting Olivia down on the floor, Ryan grinned at the little girl as she crawled to her Uncle James. 

“I’ve been here about 10 minutes. Your dad let me in. Are you ready to go?” Mackenzie nodded before saying her goodbyes to her daughter. 

“Dad, you and Mom are OK with her for the evening, right? Just call if she gets to fussy.” Aaron rolled his eyes at his daughter. 

“Of course we are fine with her, Mack. In case you forgot, we raised four children. Where are you two off to this evening?” Aaron asked, Olivia now in his lap. 

“Out to dinner with Jack and Emma. Then maybe mini golf.” Mackenzie smiled as Olivia clapped her hands. 

“Alright, well you two have fun. Your mother and I will be fine with Liv for the evening. Enjoy yourselves.” Mackenzie blew her daughter a kiss before Aaron escorted them to the front door. 

“Goodnight, V! See you later.” Mackenzie and Aaron exchanged a look at Ryan’s nickname for the youngest Hotchner, as he waved at his pseudo-daughter. 

“V?” Mackenzie questioned. 

“Well yeah. Everyone else has a nickname for her. I was feeling left out.” Ryan shrugged. 

*****

“So how’s my favourite goddaughter?” Jack smirked. 

“You know for a godfather that sees her at least once a week you are getting pretty needy. Why don’t you just have a baby of your own?” Jack rolled his eyes at his sister’s sarcastic response. 

“Well we’re working on it.” Mackenzie’s eyes nearly bulged out of her head at her brother’s nonchalant response as Emma giggled. 

“WHAT!” Ryan laughed at his girlfriend’s outburst. 

“Don’t tell anyone yet. It’s still super early, but we just started trying for a baby.” Emma squealed as Mackenzie engulfed her in a hug. 

“Well this is the best news ever! Olivia really does need someone to play with, and I’m still recovering from having her. So a cousin is the next best thing.” 

As Emma and Mackenzie excused themselves to use the washroom, Ryan took the opportunity to congratulate his longtime friend on the development in his life. 

“So a baby, huh? That’s great Jack, I’m really happy for you.” Jack smiled at his friend, sipping his wine. 

“Well there isn’t a baby yet, but its in the works. Emma and I are ready. We want this more than anything.” Ryan nodded, knowing the feeling all to well. 

“Well, speaking of wants. I was actually hoping to talk to you about something. I kinda wanted your advice.” Jack nodded, listening intently to his best friend. 

*****

Mackenzie followed Ryan into his studio apartment. After dinner and a round of mini golf with Jack and Emma, the couples went their separate ways. 

“You looked beautiful tonight, Mackie. I could barely keep my eyes off of you.” The blonde-haired women blushed at the comment, tucking her blonde waves behind her ear. 

“That’s funny because I want your eyes on me. I want all of you on me.” Mackenzie smirked shedding her jacket, and closing the gap between her and Ryan. 

“I love you, Mackenzie.” Mackenzie’s eyes grew wide at her boyfriend’s statements. Despite dating for nearly eight months, Mackenzie knew she was falling in love with the older man, she just didn’t know he felt the same way. 

“I love you too, Ryan.” Mackenzie grinned against Ryan’s lips as he pulled her down onto the couch, their clothes being shed piece by piece.


	30. One

Mackenzie woke to the sound of her daughter’s voice coming through the baby monitor. Looking at her phone, the mother of one was surprised at the time. 8:25am. Growing accustomed to much earlier wake up calls, Mackenzie grinned as she saw the date on her phone. September 5th. Her daughter’s first birthday. 

Mackenzie and Olivia had survived their first year together. 365 days. 12 months. 52 weeks. And though it wasn’t easy, the young mother wouldn’t have her life any other way. Walking the short distance to her daughter’s room, Mackenzie beamed at the smiling baby that was standing in her crib. 

“Mama. Mama. Mama.” The one year-old grinned as her mother came to pick her up. Holding the baby close to her chest, Mackenzie sat in the rocking chair her mother had rocked her in, just a couple decades before. 

“Happy birthday, sweet girl. Thank you for making this last year the best of my life. I cannot wait to spend the rest of our lives together.” Mackenzie brushed her daughter’s blonde locks from her face, as Olivia lay her hand on her mother’s chest. 

Sensing her daughter growing restless, Mackenzie lifted the pair from the rocking chair. 

“OK, let’s go see everyone. You know you are the life of the party, don’t you?” 

*****

Walking down the stairs into the kitchen, Mackenzie grinned as she saw the room filled with pink balloons and decorations. Though it was only her first birthday, and chances were she wasn’t going to remember it, the Hotchner family was going all out for Olivia’s party. 

“There’s the birthday girl! Come give Honey some kisses!” Mackenzie passed her daughter off to her mother, as grandmother and granddaughter exchanged birthday cuddles. 

“There’s the birthday boy. Happy birthday, Daddy!” Mackenzie leaned down, pressing a kiss to her father’s cheek as Emily passed Olivia off to her Pop. 

“Thank you. Hi, Livi! Happy Birthday, sweetheart. Give Pop a kiss.” The family laughed as Olivia smacked a slobbery kiss on her grandfather’s cheek, grinning mischievously. 

*****

Ryan watched as James, Madison, Mackenzie, and Jack played with Olivia in the backyard of their childhood home. Surrounded by his girlfriends friends and family, the Hotchners were celebrating one year since Olivia’s entrance into the world, and 62 years since the patriarch’s. Glancing around the backyard Ryan’s heart swelled with happiness at all the people who had gathered to celebrate a special little girl, and of course her grandfather. 

Feeling a pair of eyes on him, Ryan looked to see Aaron smirking at him. 

“You have two very special girls in your life, Ryan.” Ryan nodded, smiling at the former FBI agent.

“I know, sir. I was actually hoping to talk to you about that.” Aaron frowned at the man in front of him, having an inkling of where this was headed. 

“There is not a doubt in my mind. I want to spend the rest of my life with Mackenzie and Olivia. And I know, your daughter and I have only been dating a short while. What I’m about to ask you, it’s not a plan in my immediate future. But it is a plan for sooner rather than later. I’ve never been happier in my life, and I know that has a lot to do with Mackenzie and Olivia. I don’t want to spend a day without them. I want to marry your daughter. And if she’ll let me, I’d like to raise V and be the father she doesn’t have. I’ve talked to Jack, let him know my thoughts, and he’s given me his support. Obviously, when I think the time is right to propose to Mackenzie, I want to sit down with you and Emily. But I thought, I would reach out now, and let you know, I will do my best to be everything Mackenzie and Olivia need for the rest of their lives.” 

Aaron smiled at Ryan, feeling his throat constrict with emotion. He knew that both Mackenzie and Olivia loved the man that stood before him, and if he was being honest, he did too. Ryan was everything he and Emily had hoped for their daughter, to see her achieving it made the father of four swell with pride. 

“There is not a doubt in my mind, that Mackenzie wants you forever too, Ryan. You absolutely having my blessing. Those girls, they are two very important parts of my world, and I couldn’t think of a better person for them than you.”

Aaron shook Ryan’s hand, as Mackenzie called for her two favourite men to join them in the birthday festivities. 

*****

Mackenzie grinned at the sight in front of her. Her friends and family surrounded the birthday boy and girl. With Olivia perched on her grandfather’s lap, a birthday cake sat in front of them, everyone joined in singing the duo ‘Happy Birthday’. Just as her father blew out the candles for the both of them, everyone laughed as Olivia reached for the cake, taking a handful and placing it in and around her grandfather’s mouth. 

Reaching for her phone to capture the moment, Mackenzie felt a pair of arms snake around her waist. Locking eyes with her boyfriend, the couple grinned as Olivia called for her mother. 

“Mama! Mama! Mama!” Mackenzie waved at her daughter, passing her phone to her boyfriend. 

“Ry, can you take a couple photos of Liv and I?” Nodding, Ryan watched as Aaron passed Olivia to her mother, everyone snapping photos of two very special women. 

Hearing his name being called, Ryan looked at Mackenzie as she called him over to join the two in their photo. Feeling Emily grab the cellphone from his hands, Ryan walked to the two loves of his life. Hiking Olivia on his hip, as Mackenzie wrapped his arms around her waist, Ryan couldn’t think of a more perfect feeling. 

As his wife and children tried to grab the attention of Olivia, encouraging her to look at the camera as her mother and pseudo-father posed for what was their first family photo, Hotch grinned at the three people ahead of him. 

One had stolen his heart nearly twenty years before. She had him wrapped around her finger, and if he was being honest, he and Mackenzie shared a bond unlike anyone else. 

One had stolen his heart only a year ago. She had taught him so much about the importance of life, the importance of being present, and the importance of being happy. Olivia was his baby’s baby. She filled a void in his life that the father of four had no idea existed. 

And the last one, he had stolen the hearts of Hotch’s girls. Aaron knew very well the feeling that Ryan had, he had experienced it with each child he brought into this world, and with the two women who had made those children possible. Ryan was the one. He was Mackenzie’s one, and Olivia’s. 

The patriarch’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his family calling for him. Looking up, Aaron grinned at the sight before him, his wife, four children, daughter-in-law, soon to be son-in-law, and granddaughter staring back at him, waiting for him to join their family photo. 

After Aaron had learned of his daughter’s unplanned pregnancy, and the rough road that would follow, the father of four had seriously questioned how so much trouble could come to one person. He loathed Liam for leaving not only his daughter, but his granddaughter. Yet, a year later, the patriarch of the family had no hard feelings for his daughter’s former lover. For Liam’s absence and immaturity, gave Mackenzie and Olivia the biggest blessing, Ryan. 

One man’s trash was another man’s treasure. That’s just the way it goes. 

And Aaron wouldn’t have had it any other way.


End file.
